Una semana en el Santuario
by Nemain
Summary: Una semana "normal" en el Santuario de Atenea
1. Lunes

Lunes 8:00 Grecia.

Hace bastante que ha salido el sol. Nada perturba la paz del santuario. Hasta ahora.

¡BOUM!

Una gran explosión hizo que el techo de la casa de Géminis saliese despedido y cayese enfrente de la casa de Aioras. Cabria pensar que este estruendo haría que la gente se levantase sobresaltada. Sin embargo los únicos en levantarse fueron Saga que se asomó para averiguar donde había ido a parar su tejado y Bicho que quería saber que presa ha ido a parar a la puerta de su casa. Saga lanzó un suspiro al ver que el pequeño león albino estaba marcando su tejado. Costaría mucho quitar ese olor. El caballero se dirigió hacia la casa de Leo dando un rodeo al llegar a la casa de Cáncer. No convenía despertar a Mascara de Muerte. Por fin llegó a la entrada donde Bicho estaba tumbado con aire triunfal sobre el tejado.

—Quita Bicho. Es mi tejado y lo voy a poner en su sitio.

El león le pegó un gruñido. Lo había marcado y por lo tanto era suyo. Saga acercó la mano en un intento de de recuperar su propiedad y como recompensa recibió un zarpazo. El caballero meditaba la situación mientras que el león no le quita el ojo de encima intentando decidir si era amigo o enemigo. Esta situación se mantuvo hasta que Aioras salió de su casa.

—¿Otra vez? — preguntó.

—Si, me pase con el azufre— contestó Saga apenado— ¿Te importaría decirle a Bicho que el tejado es mio por más que lo haya meado?

—¿Ya lo ha marcado?. Esta creciendo muy deprisa— murmuró Aioras y acto seguido se puso a hablar con el león que no parecía demasiado dispuesto a ceder. Finalmente fue convencido y Saga se llevó su tejado. A esas horas ya empezaba a haber actividad en el santuario.

Los caballeros y amazonas se empezaban a levantar y se dirigían hacia el palacio de Atenea donde se servia el desayuno. Aioras empezó a subir seguido por Bicho que estaba refunfuñando por la perdida de su magnífica presa. Se encontró a Shaka en la puerta de su casa esperándole.

—Buenos días— saludó Aioras.

—Buenos días. ¿En donde ha caído esta vez?— preguntó Shaka.

—Delante de mi casa. He tenido que convencer a Bicho para que se lo pudiese llevar.

—Un día llegara al palacio y veras que cara pone Tatsumi cuando se encuentre un tejado en la entrada.

—Sería digno de ver pero de momento lo más lejos que ha llegado ha sido a la casa de Milo.

—Es cuestión de tiempo.

Por fin llegaron al palacio y entraron en el gigantesco comedor. Los caballeros de oro de las casas más altas ya estaban allí. También estaba Mu que obviamente habría hecho trampa porque no se había cruzado con ellos. Pero Kiki no estaba, eso quiere decir que no le dejó hacer trampa al travieso chiquillo.

Cuando Atenea apareció por la puerta todos se pusieron de pie y permanecieron en silencio hasta que la reencarnación de la diosa se sentó. En cuanto lo hizo todos se sentaron y empezaron a hablar mientras los encargados del turno de cocina repartían el desayuno.

—Menos mal que no le ha tocado a Kamus porque tengo un hambre...— comentó Aldebaran.

—Tu siempre tienes hambre. Ademas de la armadura también tienes el estomago de un toro — le respondió Maqui mientras le servia un enorme plato de tostadas.

—Comprendelo. Tengo que alimentarme.

—Ya— fue la respuesta de la amazona ante la replica de Aldebaran—. Aioras ¿Quieres decirle a Bicho que se quite de en medio? Tengo que seguir sirviendo el desayuno.

—Bicho. Deja en paz a Maqui o le diré a Kiki que no juegue más contigo.

Ante semejante amenaza el leoncito se apartó de Maqui y buscó a otro a quien suplicar un trozo de desayuno. Sin embargo los otros encargados del turno de cocina no son sobornables. Ikki lo chamuscaría y Mascara de Muerte le sacaría los ojos así que Bicho se tumbó a los pies de Aioras suspirando ante semejante injusticia.

A mitad del desayuno Mascara de Muerte dejó la bandeja y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la puerta de salida.

—¡Caballero de cáncer! ¿A donde vais? No habéis terminado de servir el desayuno— le preguntó Tatsumi poniendo en peligro su vida.

Todos aguantaron la respiración a la espera de la contestación del sanguinario caballero.

—Voy a trabajar. Si quieres que termine de servir el desayuno quita esa estúpida norma que tan recientemente has establecido por la que los caballeros debemos trabajar. Adiós.

Tatsumi guardó silencio. No podía contestar a Mascara de Muerte porque tenia razón. De repente el silencio se rompió cuando Saga exclamó.

—¡Dios mio! ¡Si yo empezaba trabajar hoy! ¡Llego tarde!— y salió del salón a la velocidad de la luz.

Tras un breve momento de estupor todo el comedor se empezó a reír aliviando el tenso ambiente tras la salida de Mascara de Muerte.

Los caballeros fueron terminando de desayunar y se dirigieron hacia sus trabajos. Mu estaba exento de trabajar puesto que tenia un discípulo y no podía descuidar su entrenamiento. Los demás caballeros y amazonas se fueron despidiendo de el.

Kamus y Milo se dirigieron juntos hacia el local que estaban remodelando para convertirlo en la mejor discoteca del lugar. Les acompañó Shura al que habían contratado de decorador.

—¿Y como la pensáis llamar?— preguntó el caballero de capricornio.

—El santuario —respondieron los dos a coro.

—No creo que a Tatsumi le guste la idea.

—Da lo mismo. A el no le pensamos dejar pasar— contestó Milo—. Ya hemos llegado. Queremos inaugurar esta semana o como muy tarde la que viene así que date prisa.

—¡¿Esta SEMANA?— exclamó Shura— ¿No se notara mucho?

—No— respondió Kamus con aplomo—. Este local es propiedad de Milo y mía desde hace un par de meses y venimos todos los días. La gente cree que lo estamos remodelando.

—¿Y qué hacíais en realidad?— preguntó Shura intrigado.

—Criar escorpiones— respondió Milo—. No podía hacerlo en casa con las obras de la piscina.

—No se porque pregunto— murmuró Shura— ¿Y como vais a hacer que la gente se entere?

—Conocemos a la gente adecuada. Basta con ir a la peluquería, al bar y al salón de videojuegos y comentárselo a alguien— dijo Milo con suficiencia.

—Ah. Y exactamente ¿qué queréis?— preguntó Shura dispuesto a cambiar de tema.

—El santuario en discoteca. Queremos sentirnos como en casa— contestó Milo

—Vale, eso es fácil— respondió el caballero de capricornio mientras hacía un boceto sobre una servilleta.

—Una cosa— interrumpió Kamus—. La barra debe ser el templo de Virgo que Shaka es nuestro barman.

—¡¿QUÉ SHAKA ES QUE?

—No grites, que no estamos sordos. Es nuestro barman. El preparar cócteles con los ojos cerrados dará mucha fama a la discoteca.

—¿Quién más trabaja?— preguntó Shura todavía asombrado.

—Aldebaran y Mascara de Muerte serán los encargados de la seguridad del local. Airoas, Marin, Maqui y Shaina los camareros, Saga el inventor de los cócteles— fue enumerando Milo—. Aioros y nosotros dos los animadores, el maestro el tesorero, Mu el encargado del orden, limpieza y pedidos. Le pedimos a Afrodita que fuese la Drag Queen pero no quiso y se encarga de vender las entradas— concluyó apenado.

—Lo tenéis todo superorganizado— dijo Shura boquiabierto— ¿Y dónde encajo yo?

—¿Aparte de ser el decorador?. Donde te de la gana— respondió Kamus mientras espantaba a una indefensa araña lo que le hace ganarse un capón por parte de Milo.

—¿Y quién es el discjockey?

—¡Mierda! Ya sabia que se nos olvidaba algo— exclamó Milo dándose un golpe en la frente mientra Kamus lo miraba con rencor a la vez que se frotaba el cuello con la mano— ¿Quieres ser nuestro discjockey?

—¿Cuál es el sueldo?— preguntó Shura mientras entrega el boceto terminado a Milo.

—Siempre pensando en el vil metal. Kamus, necesitamos algunos trozos de columnas. Ve al santuario a recogerlos.

—¿Y por qué yo?— protestó este.

—Porque yo estoy discutiendo con Shura sobre su sueldo. Si no quieres acarrear con ellos habla con Mu o Kiki para que los teletransporten hasta aquí.

—Eres un abusón— refunfuñó Kamus mientras se dirige hacia la puerta.

El caballero de acuario salió refunfuñando a la calle. Miró a su alrededor y como no había nadie decidió ir a la velocidad de la luz hacia el santuario. En un momento se plantó en la entrada donde encontró a Hyoga, Ikki y Seiya jugando a las cartas.

—¿Quién va ganando?— preguntó Kamus.

—Hyoga— contestó Shiryu que los mira desde un muro —Su cara parece un bloque de hielo.

—Es lógico, es discípulo mio— respondió Kamus con orgullo.

—Eso no es exactamente cierto— replicó Shun —Su maestro era Crystal.

—Que lo aprendió todo de mi — dijo el caballero de oro quitándole importancia —¿Queréis ganaros un dinero extra?

—¿Haciendo qué? — preguntó Ikki sin quitar la vista de las cartas.

— Publicidad — es la respuesta de Kamus

— ¿Necesitan un nuevo chico para el anuncio de coca cola light? — fue la pregunta de Seiya.

— Que más quisieras. No, Milo y yo pensamos inaugurar esta semana o lo mas tarde la que viene y necesitamos que alguien se encargue de correr la voz.

—¿Cuánto nos vas a pagar?— preguntó Hyoga mientras recogía todos los guijarros que había ganado.

—Ir a hablar con el maestro. El es el tesorero.

—Entonces cobraremos poco— predijo Shiryu.

Los caballeros de bronce empezaron a discutir sobre cual seria la mínima cantidad que aceptaran. Kamus los dejó y se dirigió a la casa de Mu. En el camino Maqui lo detuvo.

—Kamus, ¿Qué uniforme es el del local?

—Tu armadura de entrenamiento. Lo hemos ambientado o mejor dicho, lo vamos a ambientar como el santuario así que iras a tono.

—¿Y vosotros vais a llevar puestas las armaduras?— preguntó Maqui con curiosidad.

—No. También llevaremos la ropa de entrenamiento.

—Nunca he visto a Shaka llevar la ropa de entrenamiento— dijo Maqui.

—No te preocupes, no ira desnudo.

—Pues es una lástima— replicó esta—. Ganaríamos muchísima clientela.

—No tanta como si el que fuese desnudo fuera yo— contestó Kamus sin el menor asomo de modestia.

—No se que decirte. Muchas chicas los prefieren rubios.

—Tonterías, los chicos con el pelo azul tenemos más encanto. ¿Kiki está con Mu?

—Si. Creo que esta haciendo láminas de dibujo técnico y no le importara en absoluto que lo interrumpas.

—Siempre es agradable hacerle un favor a alguien.

Tras estas palabras Kamus se dirigió hacia la casa de Aries. Al llegar allí vio a Mu en la entrada.

—Hola Mu.

—Hola Kamus. ¿Qué se te ofrece?— Preguntó el caballero de oro

—Necesito unos trozos de mármol del santuario y he pensado que tal vez...

—Podrías explotar a Kiki con la excusa que le sirve de entrenamiento— concluyó Mu.

—Hombre, diciéndolo así queda feo. Pero resume bastante bien la situación— dijo Kamus.

—Kiki ya lo había supuesto y me ha dicho que el precio es dejarle estar en la inauguración de la discoteca— le explicó el caballero de Aries.

—¿Qué? — exclamó estupefacto Kamus— No le iras a dejar ir. Es menor.

—Ira de todas maneras así que prefiero que lo haga con permiso porque de esa manera lo tengo mas controlado. Así que si quieres que te traslade los trozos de mármol dale la invitación.

—Tendría que consultarlo con Milo— fue la respuesta de Kamus —. Espera un momento. Voy al local y te lo digo.

Kamus se dirigió hacia la entrada. Los caballeros de bronce parece que ya habían llegado a un acuerdo con Dokho sobre su sueldo y estaban esperándole.

—¿Cuándo quieres que vayamos?— preguntó Shiryu.

—Ya os avisare. Hasta que no tengamos todo terminado no quiero ir haciendo publicidad. Ahora voy a bajar un momento y cuando vuelva os diré.

—¡Pero date prisa!. ¡Tenemos otros compromisos!— le gritó Seiya mientras Kamus se dirige hacia el pueblo.

Por fin llegó Kamus al local. Allí estaban Milo y Shura derribando unos muros que no necesitaban.

—¿Y los trozos de mármol?— preguntó el caballero de escorpio.

—Hay un pequeño problema— respondió Kamus.

— ¿Cuál?— dijo Milo levantando la vista hacia el cielo.

—Kiki dice que si queremos que los trozos de mármol debemos darle una invitación para la inauguración y Mu no lo desaprueba.

— ¿Ese es todo el problema? —replicó Milo— Pensé que era algo más serio. Llama ahora mismo a Kiki y dile que de acuerdo. ¿Algo más?

—Si. ¿Cuándo les digo a Hyoga and company que empiecen a repartir la publicidad?

—Mañana o pasado con suerte, sino el fin de semana. No habíamos contado con la iluminación y no se quien sabe algo de electricidad. Si tenemos mala suerte habrá que contratar a alguien de fuera.

—¿Les has preguntado a los caballeros de acero? Siempre están trasteando con cables. Si no saben ellos seguro que conocen a alguien que si— dijo Kamus.

—No, no se me había ocurrido. ¿Por qué no les vas a preguntar?— preguntó Milo

—Ni hablar, yo ya he ido antes, ahora te toca a ti así que espabila— fue la respuesta del caballero de Acuario–. Para tirar muros también sirvo yo.

—No tienes el menor espíritu de colaboración— protestó Milo mientras se dirige hacia la salida.

Tras arduos esfuerzos Milo consiguió localizar a los caballeros de acero y les explicó su problema. Los chicos se miraron entre si y Sho preguntó:

—¿Cuánto nos vas a pagar?

Milo suspiró. Todo el mundo se había confabulado para saquearlo. Después de una terrible batalla para acordar el precio Milo bajó con los chicos al local. Al llegar allí encuentra las paredes del interior derribadas, unos trozos de mármol y a Kamus leyendo las instrucciones de un saco de escayola.

—Hola Milo –le saludó el caballero de acuario— ¿Tu sabes preparar cemento?

—Si, si se pero ese es un saco de escayola— dijo Milo con voz de mártir.

—¿Y no es lo mismo?— preguntó Kamus sorprendido.

—No es ni parecido. ¿Por qué no vas a la imprenta a ver si tienen ya los folletos?— había que alejarlo de aquí antes de que hiciese algún estropicio.

—De acuerdo— dijo Kamus rápidamente –Volveré.

Milo miró al cielo pidiendo paciencia. Acto seguido llevó a los caballeros de acero hacia el montón de cables y les empiezó a explicar lo que quiere.

—¿Podréis hacerlo?— preguntó esperanzado.

—Si, pero necesitaremos un par de días— dice Daichi.

— ¿DOS DÍAS?— exclamó Milo alterado.

—Hoy tenemos que ir a comprar el material y mañana quitar toda esta porquería para poder ponerlo todo nuevo pasado— le explicó Sho.

— En fin, dos días— dijo Milo que ya veía la discoteca en globo— ¿Qué necesitáis que compre?

—Un momento— dijo Shio que estaba apuntando unas cosas en un papel—. Aquí tienes. Volveremos mañana.

Milo se quedó solo mirando la lista que le han dado. Suspiró resignado y salió del local para dirigirse a la tienda.

LUNES 21:15 PM. SANTUARIO

—Buenas noches Milo— saludó Juno— Traes mala cara. ¿Te pasa algo?

—No, nada, solo que todo el mundo se esta confabulando para que no abra la discoteca el fin de semana— respondió el caballero de Escorpio compungido.

— No creo que sea para tanto— dijo la amazona del camaleón.

— ¡Ja!— es la contestación de Milo.— Vamos a cambiar de tema ¿Quién cocina esta noche?

— Aldebaran, Misty y Jabu— respondió Juno.

— Bueno, por lo menos no le toca a Kamus. En algo ha habido suerte.

— Te he oído— dijo una voz a sus espaldas— Menudo amigo estas hecho. Me descuido un momento y ya estas criticándome.

— Buenas noches Kamus— dijo Milo ignorando por completo las palabras del caballero de Acuario— ¿Estaban los folletos?

—Si– le respondió este—. Los tengo en mi casa. Los caballeros de bronce solo esperan a que les digamos cuando.

—Bueno, por lo menos algo sale bien. ¿Cuánto hay que pagarles?— preguntó con miedo Milo.

—No se, lo acordaron con el maestro.

—Entonces nos saldrán baratos— dijo Milo alegre— Vamos a cenar.

—Te echo una carrera— dijo Kamus echando a correr escaleras arriba.

Milo no se hizo de rogar y salió como una flecha detrás de el.

En el comedor ya había mucha gente cuando los dos caballeros llegaron. Se dirigieron hacia sus sitios y allí empezaron a hablar con los demás caballeros.

— ¿Qué tal te ha ido el trabajo?— le preguntó Milo a Saga— ¿Conseguiste llegar puntual?

— Si, la velocidad de la luz es muy útil en esto casos— le respondió el caballero de géminis—. El trabajo no esta mal pero creo que lo dejare en cuanto abráis el local y tenga ese sueldo. ¿Cuándo abrís?

— Esa es la pregunta del millón— dijo Milo–. Mira, allí llega Mascara de Muerte.

El caballero de cáncer se dirigió hacia su sitio y se sentó sin hablar con nadie. Todos lo miraron curiosos.

Armándose de valor Aioras se atreve a preguntar:

— ¿Qué tal te ha ido el trabajo?

Mascara de Muerte le lanzó una mirada asesina y Aioras se encogió visiblemente. Los demás caballeros procuraron mirar hacia otro lado.

Por suerte para el caballero de leo en ese momento empezaron a servir la cena y Mascara de Muerte se olvidó de él.

— Huele bien— comentó Kamus olfateando la comida que le habían puesto en el plato— ¿Qué es?— le preguntó a Ban que estaba sirviendo a Afrodita.

— Ni idea, algo con un nombre impronunciable. Le tocaba cocinar a Misty— dijo como excusa ante su ignorancia.

— Le tendré que pedir la receta— dijo con entusiasmo el caballero de acuario.

— No le hagas eso a la receta— dijo Hyoga alarmado.

— ¡Oye! ¡Más respeto a tu maestro! ¡No cocino tan mal!— protestó Kamus— ¿Verdad? – preguntó mirando a los demás caballeros

Al oír esto todos miraron hacia otro lado.

— Vale, ya lo he comprendido— dijo Kamus con voz dolida

— Comprendelo Kamus, tu tienes cosas buenas pero el cocinar no esta entre ellas— intervino Shura intentando no herir los sentimientos del caballero.

— Cocinas de pena— dijo Ikki muy serio.

— ¡Y tu lo quemas todo!— le contestó Kamus enfadado

— ¿Qué yo que?— dijo Ikki con tono peligroso. Los demás caballeros se alarman al oírlo.

— Que lo quemas todo— respondió Kamus muy tranquilo.

Todos esperaron la reacción de Ikki conteniendo la respiración. El caballero del fénix parecía dispuesto a tirarse al cuello de Kamus pero de repente una sonrisa malvada apareció en su cara.

— ¡Ikki, no lo hagas!— exclamó Shun.

Pero es demasiado tarde. Ikki cogió la sopera y la vació sobre la cabeza de Kamus. Los caballeros miraron la escena con los ojos saliendoseles de las órbitas.

Kamus miró la sopa que le chorreaba por el pelo. Se tocó una manga y miró el fideo que había en ella. Después miró a Ikki que tenia una mirada desafiante. El caballero de acuario se puso en pie con gran dignidad y miró al fénix. Después se dirigió hacia la bandeja que tenía el postre. Lo cogió y lo probó. Se encogió de hombros y dijo:

— Es una lástima— y acto seguido lanzó el postre contra Ikki.

Pero el caballero del Fénix ya se esperaba algo así y se agachó rápidamente. Quien no estaba preparado para semejante ataque era Saga que había ido a intentar calmar los ánimos.

— ¡Era mi camisa nueva!— exclamó el caballero de géminis horrorizado.

— ¡La culpa es suya!— dijeron Ikki y Kamus al unisono señalándose el uno al otro.

Los ojos de Saga empezaron a despedir un fulgor rojizo que no presagiaba nada bueno. Kamus e Ikki empieza a retroceder. En ese momento Ban pasó al lado de Saga con una fuente llena de comida.

— ¿Me permites?— dijo Saga muy educadamente mientras cogía la bandeja. La lanzo con fuerza hacia donde estaban los caballeros que se agacharon para no recibir el impacto. Pero alguien si fue alcanzado por la bandeja voladora.

— ¿Se puede saber a que estáis jugando?— preguntó Saori con gran dignidad a pesar de estar manchada de comida.

— ¡HA SIDO EL!— dijeron Kamus e Ikki señalando a Saga con el dedo.

— Sagrada Atenea, dejame que te explique ...— empezó a decir Saga.

— Silencio— ordenó Saori—. Venid conmigo los tres.

Los tres caballeros salieron detrás de la diosa con aire compungido. El comedor se quedó en silencio pero de repente Aldebaran empezó a reír. Los demás no pueden evitarlo y al cabo de un momento todo el comedor estaba riéndose al recordar la cara de horror de los tres caballeros cuando descubrieron que Atenea había sido alcanzada por uno de sus proyectiles.

Después de la cena Shaka estaba en su casa descansando cuando oyó que alguien pasa cerca de ella. Extiende su cosmos y descubrió que era Saga. Decidió ir a hablar con el para averiguar que castigo le había impuesto Atenea.

— Buenas noches— saludó el caballero de virgo a Saga.

— Hola— contestó el con tono malhumorado.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó Shaka

— Nos ha castigado a hacer mañana todos los turnos de cocina y ademas a servir la mesa pero eso durante tres días.

— ¡KAMUS EN LA COCINA!— exclamó el caballero de virgo asustado— Creo que mañana no tendréis que cocinar mucho.

— Ja. Atenea ha dicho que tenéis que ir todos porque sino el castigo no serviría de nada así que ya ves. No solo nos ha castigado a nosotros— dijo Saga enfurruñado.

Tras estas palabras el caballero de géminis se dirigió hacia su casa dejando a Shaka paralizado en la puerta del templo de virgo.

Lunes 23:47 PM Santuario.

Ya quedan pocas casas con luz en el santuario. Los caballeros se fueron a descansar en espera del nuevo día.


	2. Martes

Martes 8:00 A.M. Santuario.

El santuario era todo calma y tranquilidad

Martes 8:30 A.M. Santuario.

Bicho salió de la casa de leo y miró a su alrededor extrañado. Se dirigió hacia el interior y fue hacia el dormitorio de Aioras. Allí el caballero de Leo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. El pequeño león lo miró fijamente. Se agachó y pegó un gran salto.

— ¡HUG!— exclamó el caballero de leo cuando el peso del león cayó de golpe sobre su estomago.

El león albino lo miró moviendo la cola.

— Bicho, quitate de aquí— dijo Aioras casi sin aliento.

Bicho obedeció a la primera cosa muy extraña en él. Miró a Aioras desde el suelo. El caballero de Leo se incorporó con lentitud y miró el reloj.

— ¡Ya son las nueve menos cuarto!— gritó buscando su ropa a toda prisa.

Salió a toda velocidad hacia el palacio de Atenea seguido de Bicho. Cuando llegó allí ve que no es el único que se había quedado dormido. Varios caballeros tenían aspecto de haberse vestido a toda prisa. Se ven camisas mal abrochadas, camisetas arrugadas, caballeros sin afeitar...

— Buenos días Afrodita— saludó el caballero de leo

— Buenos días. Como se nota que hoy no ha habido explosión— comentó el caballero de Piscis que ofrecía un marcado contraste con los demás caballeros. El iba bien peinado y con un traje muy elegante. Aioras se miró y vio que llevaba una camiseta arrugada y el pantalón lleno de pelos de león blanco.

— Hola chicos— dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

— Buenos días Shaka— contestaron los dos a coro.

— ¿Cómo es que vienes tan tarde a desayunar?— preguntó Afrodita curioso.

— Estaba mentalizandome para ello.

—¿Mentalizandote?— dijo Aioras extrañado— Si solo es el desayuno.

—Ya, pero ayer Saori castigó a Saga, Kamus e Ikki a hacer todas las comidas de hoy.

—Creo que no tengo hambre— Afrodita se dio medía vuelta dispuesto a irse sin desayunar.

—No puedes irte— le dijo Shaka apenado — Atenea ha ordenado que todos vengamos a desayunar.

—¡Nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo!— protestó Aioras.

—Pero si no venimos no habrá castigo para ellos así que entremos. Después de todo somos caballeros de oro y se supone que somos increíblemente valientes— comentó Shura que lo ha oído todo.

—No soy tan valiente— refunfuñó Aioras pero entró con los demás al comedor.

El desayuno transcurrió en un completo silencio. Todos los caballeros miraban con repugnancia el plato que tienen delante. Algunos intentan darle algo a Bicho pero el leoncito los ignora.

Por fin Atenea consideró que ya se ha acabado el desayuno y todos los caballeros suspiraron de alivio mientras que salían de allí.

Aioras salió del santuario acompañado de Milo que se dirigía hacia el local para controlar el trabajo de los caballeros del acero.

— Entonces empezaríamos el viernes ¿No?— le preguntó el caballero de Leo a su amigo.

—Si no surge otro improvisto así sera— dijo Milo – pero si por lo que sea hay algún cambio de planes ya te avisaríamos.

—De acuerdo.

Llegaron a una clínica veterinaria. Aioras se paró en la puerta.

—Bueno, yo me quedo aquí.— se despidió el caballero de leo— Nos vemos luego.

—OK. Hasta luego— dijo Milo alejándose.

Aioras entró en la clínica. Allí hay un hombre mayor que estaba preparando un maletín.

—Buenos días Aioras— le saludó

—Buenos días Señor Lauris— le respondió este.

—Coge tus cosas que nos han llamado de una granja. Hay una vaca que esta enferma.

—En seguida.

Un momento después los dos se encontraban en un coche dirección a una granja cercana.

—Y cuéntame Aioras. ¿Cómo es que te has querido hacer de ayudante de veterinario?

—Me gustan mucho los animales— respondió el caballero.

—¿Y por qué no estudiaste veterinaria? Por lo que vi ayer se te dan muy bien.

—Digamos que no tuve oportunidad— contestó Aioras pensado que en los infiernos no hay universidades.

—Pues piensatelo. Tienes futuro— le dijo el señor Lauris.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a la granja. En la puerta les estaba esperando el dueño.

—Buenos días Tomas— saludó el señor Lauris.

—Buenos días Santiago. ¿Este es tu ayudante?— preguntó mirando a Aioras.

—Si– respondió el veterinario.

—Menos mal que es un chico fuerte porque creo que harba que levantar a la vaca.

Aioras levantó la vista del suelo sorprendido. ¿Levantar a la vaca? Desde luego que podía hacerlo pero no era algo que pudiese hacer cualquiera.

— Bueno, bueno, vamos a ver al pobre animal— dijo el señor Lauris dirigiéndose hacia los establos.

Aioras lo siguió pensando en como podría levantar una persona normal a una vaca. A lo mejor usando una grúa...

— Aquí esta— dijo el granjero.

El veterinario entró en el establo y Aioras le siguió. Dentro había una inmensa vaca de color blanco y negro y estaba echada en el suelo.

— Vamos a ver. Vamos a tener que levantarla. Ven aquí Aioras.

El caballero de leo se acercó. Miró a la vaca y miró al veterinario ¿De verdad cree que va a poder levantarla? Se preguntó para si el caballero de leo.

— Escuchame bien, para levantar a una vaca hay que ponerse delante de ella y empujar desde allí. Si la empujas en la parte de atrás solo conseguirás cansarte. – le explicó.

Aioras se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la parte delantera de la vaca. Cuando el veterinario dijo arriba Aioras empujó con la fuerza que le correspondería a un joven normal de su constitución. Para su sorpresa la vaca se levantó. Acto seguido el señor Lauris empezó a mirar a la vaca y a examinarla. Aioras prestó atención a todo lo que el veterinario le decía. Por fin terminaron y el señor Lauris le dijo al granjero lo que le debía dar a la vaca.

— Antes de irte ¿Podrías mirarme a esta otra vaca?— le preguntó el granjero al veterinario.

— Si claro, ¿Qué le pasa?

El dueño de la vaca dijo algo que Aioras no pudo entender.

— De acuerdo. Ademas a Aioras le vendrá bien. Aprenderá algo nuevo.

Aioras miró al señor Lauris intrigado. El tono de su voz sugería que ese algo no es demasiado agradable.

Se acercaron a otra sección de la granja y entraron en el lugar donde se encontraba la vaca.

El veterinario abrió su maletín y sacó unos guantes de goma enormes. Le pasó un par a Aioras.

— Ponte los dos en la misma mano— le ordenó mientras el hacia lo mismo.

Aioras obedeció. Al ponérselos ve que le llegan hasta el hombro.

— Sígueme— le dijo el señor Lauris mientras se dirigían hacia la parte trasera de la vaca.

— Tu haz todo lo que yo te diga. ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo— respondió Aioras cada vez más confuso. ¿Para que sirven estos guantes? ¿por qué se sonríe el granjero?

— Introduce la mano por el recto— le dijo el señor Lauris.

— ¿QUÉ?— exclamó el caballero de Leo.

— ¡Que le metas la mano por el culo!— le gritó el granjero riéndose a carcajada limpia.

Aioras miró al veterinario con cara de espanto. El señor Lauris asintió y Aioras pensó.

— _Si he podido tomarme el desayuno esta mañana puede hacer esto._

Así que hizo lo que le habían ordenado. Tras un rato siguiendo las instrucciones del veterinario por fin pudo sacar la mano. El caballero de leo dio gracias porque esto no lo ha visto ningún caballero del santuario. Seria el hazmerreir durante semanas.

Después de que el señor Lauris hiciese lo propio y le comunique al granjero su diagnostico Aioras y el se dirigen hacia el coche.

— Ahora vamos a tatuar un rebaño de ovejas— le explicó a Aioras.

El caballero asintió en silencio. Eso sonaba mejor que lo de la granja. Llegaron a unos prados donde un rebaño de ovejas estaba pastando. Bajaron del coche y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el pastor. Después de hablar con el un rato cogieron unas cuerdas y se dirigieron al rebaño.

— Primero te explico como darle la vuelta a la oveja y como atarla para poder ponerle el tatuaje. ¿De acuerdo?

— Vale— No parecía muy difícil pensó Aioras.

Efectivamente no lo era y en un momento han tatuado a todo el rebaño. Se dirigieron nuevamente al coche y ya se pusieron en camino hacia la clínica.

Mientras tanto en el tanatorio del pueblo se masca la tragedia.

— ¡MM! ¿DÓNDE HAS PUESTO EL BISTURI, CABEZA HUECA?— gritó una chica bajita con una bata blanca que mostraba algunas manchas de sangre.

— ¿Qué me has llamado?— preguntó Mascara de Muerte con un tono que no presagiaba nada bueno.

— Te he llamado cabeza hueca y me gustaría saber donde demonios has dejado en bisturí. Ya se que los muertos no se quejan pero me quiero ir pronto a casa y si no hago esta autopsia rápido no podre— le explicó ella con el mismo tono.

Dentro del mismo edificio se podía ver a un hombre escondiéndose debajo de la mesa al oír las palabras y el tono de la chica. Mientras se deslizaba debajo del escritorio decía:

— ¡Pobre muchacho! ¡No sabe lo que le espera!

De vuelta a la sala de autopsia.

— El bisturí, cabeza de chorlito, se encuentra en esa mesa— respondió Mascara de Muerte con un tono ofensivo.

Los ojos de la chica destellearon furiosos.

— Creo que me has llamado cabeza de chorlito. ¿No?

— Si, así es— respondió el caballero de cáncer.

— Retiralo— dijo ella con seguridad.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Mascara de Muerte estupefacto.

— Que lo retires. O me veré obligada a hacerte pedirme perdón y créeme, no te gustaría la experiencia— le amenazó.

Mascara de Muerte no podía dar crédito a sus oídos. No solo le llamaba MM y cabeza hueca sino que además pretendía que retirase el insulto que le ha lanzado.

— Olvidalo— le respondió el caballero dándose medía vuelta. Sintió algo que se movía y se dio la vuelta rápidamente. La pelirroja estaba a su lado y le cogió del brazo. Esbozó una sonrisa que hizo que Mascara de Muerte se estremeciese para sus adentros y dijo:

— Te lo advertí— y acto seguido empezó a hacer fuerza en el brazo del caballero de oro. Este sonrió. De esa manera no iba a conseguir que el se arrepintiese de nada. Pero de al cabo de un rato la sonrisa fue desapareciendo de su cara. Le estaba haciendo daño. Y parecía que todavía podía hacer más fuerza. El caballero de cáncer decidió que ya había aguantado bastante de esa farsa y trató de liberarse pero le resultó imposible. Mascara de Muerte comenzó a alarmarse.

— ¿Te duele?— le preguntó ella con un tono sarcástico.

— No— respondió él muy digno. No podía permitir que una chica normal y corriente lo humillase de esa manera.

— Bueno, ya te dolerá— fue la respuesta de ella. Y empezó a ejercer más fuerza. El caballero de cáncer la miró asombrado. Nunca hubiera pensado que hubiese tanta fuerza en un cuerpo tan pequeño.

Mientras en la oficina.

— Debe haberlo matado— dijo el hombre para si—. No oigo nada. ¡Dios mio, que le diremos a la policía!

Ante semejante pensamiento el hombrecillo se desmayó tirando tras de si el teléfono que a su vez arrastró a varias cosas que había en el escritorio. Cayeron con gran estruendo. La chica al oírlo aflojó la presión sobre el brazo del caballero de cáncer que aprovechó ese momento para liberarse. Ella le lanzó una mirada incendiaria pero rápidamente salió hacia donde ha oído el ruido. Mascara de Muerte la siguió.

Cuando llegó a la oficina ve a la chica dándole aire al hombrecillo con unas hojas de papel.

—Pensé que lo habías matado— murmuró el hombre.

—Pero jefe, no diga tonterías— protestó ella— ¿Por qué iba a esforzarme en matar a eso?

Semejante respuesta hizo que el caballero de cáncer enarcase una ceja pero después del tratamiento anterior decidió dejarlo pasar. Después de que el jefe se recuperase completamente los dos volvieron a su trabajo. Parecía que la chica se había olvidado completamente de lo sucedido. La jornada continuo en paz y armonía. Cuando salieron por la puerta después de terminar con la jornada de trabajo ella le dijo:

— No me he olvidado— y tras estas palabras se fue dejando al caballero de cáncer pensativo.

MARTES. 21:08 PM. EL SANTUARIO.

— Buenas noches Aioras ¿Qué tal te ha ido el trabajo?— dijo Mu.

—No preguntes – le respondió el caballero de Leo mientras subía hacia su casa.

Mu se quedo intrigado. ¿Qué le habría pasado a Aioras? Ayer parecía muy contento con su nuevo trabajo. El caballero de aries se encogió de hombros y entró en su casa para comprobar que Kiki hubiese hecho sus tareas antes de ir a cenar. Ante esta palabra el caballero de Aries se estremeció. ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que tirar Saga esa bandeja?

Mientras tanto, en la casa de leo.

— ¿Dónde habré puesto el anti—pulgas?— se preguntó Aioras rebuscando entre sus cosas mientras el león blanco lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados— Malditas ovejas.

Mascara de Muerte llegó al santuario. Su cara muestra una expresión asesina. Todos los caballeros que se encontró por el camino se apartaron prudentemente de en medio. Llegó a la casa de Aries y Mu lo miro asombrado. ¿Qué habrá pasado para que el caballero de cáncer venga de tan mal humor?

Mascara de Muerte se dirigió hacia su casa dando grandes zancadas. Pasó junto a la casa de Tauro sin saludar. Aldebaran lo miró extrañado. El trabajo era el más adecuado para el. Entonces, ¿Por qué volvía tan furioso?

MARTES: 21:35 PM. EL SANTUARIO.

Todos los caballeros se encontraban reunidos en el comedor. Sus caras tenían expresiones sacrificadas. Pero cuando se abrió la puerta de la cocina un delicioso olor invadió el comedor. Todos se miran extrañados. Kamus era el encargado. ¿De que procedía ese delicioso aroma?. Saga salió con una sopera humeante. Al ponerla sobre la mesa el delicioso olor se extendió rápidamente. Los caballeros olfatearon con fruición. Una vez servida los caballeros la probaron con cautela. Las miradas fueron de asombro. ¡Estaba buena!

— ¿Quién ha hecho esto?— le preguntó Shaka a Ikki.

— Yo— le respondió el caballero del fénix— Saga se ha encargado del segundo plato y Kamus ha hecho helado para el postre.

Al oír esto un gran suspiro de alivio invadió el comedor. Los helados era lo único que le salia bien a Kamus.

Después de una cena mucho menos terrible de lo que cabía esperar los caballeros se disponían a irse a sus casas cuando Milo propuso un plan alterativo.

—¿Qué os parecería una fiesta para inaugurar mi piscina? Ya lleva una semana terminada y todavía no la hemos estrenado en condiciones.

Los caballeros se miraron entre si. Después miraron a Milo que esperaba expectante.

— Por mi bien— contestó Kamus— pero dejame ir a buscar el bañador.

— Yo también me apunto— dijo Aioros.— Creo que tienes tobogán ¿No?

— Si— respondió Milo.

— ¡Si hay tobogán yo también voy!— dijo Seiya con entusiasmo.

— Yo me apunto solo por hacerle aguadillas a Seiya— añadió Hyoga.

— Eso no me lo pierdo— dijo Saga.

Uno tras otro todos los caballeros se fueron apuntando a la fiesta. Milo sonreía de oreja a oreja.

MARTES 22:14 PM. CASA DE ESCORPIO.

Había un gran barullo en la casa de Milo. La piscina estaba llena de caballeros que chapoteaban, discutían y se tiraban por el tobogán. Mientras Ikki y Kamus estaban volviendo loco a Milo con respecto a temperatura que debía poner el agua de la piscina.

— Te digo que esta demasiado caliente— explicó el caballero de acuario.

— Esta fría— replicó Ikki.

Milo solo movía la cabeza de un lado para otro. Como parecía que la discusión no iba a tener fin Milo se dirigió hacia la piscina dejando a los dos caballeros con un palmo de narices.

— ¿A dónde vas?— le preguntó Kamus.

— A bañarme— respondió Milo.

Kamus e Ikki se quedaron quietos un momento y se miraron entre si. Asintieron y lanzando un salvaje grito de guerra se lanzaron sobre Milo tirándolo al agua.

El caballero de escorpio salió de la piscina. Se quitó la camiseta empapada y los zapatos mojados. Los miró con pena y luego miró a Kamus e Ikki con expresión malvada.

— ¿A que no sabéis quien va a ir al agua?— dijo con un tono que no presagia nada bueno para los dos culpables.

— Si— respondió Kamus con aplomo— Tu.

Y después de decir estas palabras volvió a empujar a Milo dentro de la piscina. Pero esta vez el caballero de escorpio no estaba desprevenido y agarró al caballero de acuario arrastrándolo con el en su caída.

Cuando ambos salieron del agua empiezan a hacerse aguadillas mutuamente. Pero al cabo de un rato decidieron cambiar de victima. Se sumergieron y se acercaron silenciosamente hacia donde estaba Seiya nadando tranquilamente. Los dos emergieron, uno a cada lado del caballero de pegaso sonriendo ampliamente. Seiya los miró suspicaz.

— Espero que no te importa mojarte la cabeza— le dijo Milo mientras le cogía de debajo de las axilas. Al mismo tiempo Kamus lo agarró de los tobillos.

— ¿QUÉ ESTAIS HACIENDO?— gritó el caballero de pegaso.

— Ahora lo veras— le respondió Kamus— ¡Ya!

Kamus y Milo empezaron a mover a Seiya arriba y abajo sumergiéndolo y metiendolo debajo del agua. El caballero de bronce en un principio llevaba la respiración acompasada con sus entradas y salidas del agua pero al cabo de un rato perdió el ritmo y tragó agua. En ese momento Kamus y Milo lo soltaron de golpe y fueron en busca de otra víctima.

MIERCOLES 1:30 AM.

Milo se despidió de los últimos caballeros que quedaban. Luego se dirigió hacia la piscina. Apagó las luces y se dirigió a su dormitorio a descansar.

Nota de la autora:

Las experiencias de Aioras en el campo de la veterinaria son prácticas que un estudiante de esta carrera debe realizar o conocer durante la carrera. No son inventadas. La que escribe las ha sufrido en su carnes así que sabe de lo que habla.


	3. Miercoles

MIERCOLES. 8:00 EL SANTUARIO.

Kamus se dirigió hacia la casa de Milo. Hoy tenían que empezar a pintar el local porque sino no habría quien aguantase el olor de pintura el viernes. Cuando llegó a la casa de escorpio se sorprendió. Milo no estaba esperándole. De acuerdo que la fiesta terminó tarde pero Milo no necesitaba dormir muchas horas. ¿Se lo habrían comido sus escorpiones? Kamus decidió entrar para resolver sus dudas. Al acercarse al dormitorio del caballero de oro escuchó unos fuertes ronquidos. Kamus respiró aliviado. Seguía vivo. Entró en la habitación y vio a Milo echado de cualquier manera sobre la cama y abrazado a su almohada. Se acercó hacia el y le sacudió con suavidad.

— Milo, es hora de levantarse— le dijo Kamus con un tono de voz normal.

El caballero de escorpio se giró dándole con la almohada en la cara.

— Milo, es hora de levantarse— dijo un poco más alto.

Milo ni se inmutó.

— ¡MILO LEVANTATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!— grito Kamus con energía.

Ni por esas. Debía haberse quedado sordo. Kamus suspiró. Se descalzó y se subió a la cama. Acto seguido empezó a saltar en ella mientras gritaba a todo pulmón. La reacción de Milo no se hizo esperar. Una mano agarró el tobillo de Kamus y tiró, haciendo que el caballero de acuario se cayese todo lo largo que era sobre la cama.

— Veo que ya te has despertado— le dijo amablemente— Levantate que tenemos que ir a pintar.

— ¿Por qué no lo hacen los de bronce?— gruñó Milo apretando la cabeza contra la almohada.

— Porque nos cobran mucho así que levantate.

— Eres un gruñón— refunfuñó Milo levantándose despacio.— Ya voy, ya voy, tranquilo.

15 minutos después Milo y Kamus bajaban por las escaleras del santuario dispuestos a trabajar duramente en el local.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Aries Mu se levantó y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Kiki. Llamó a la puerta.

— Un momento, en seguida salgo— le contestó el niño.

Tras unos minutos Kiki salio todo despeinado de la habitación (Ya se que parece imposible con ese pelo de punta pero a pesar de todo estaba despeinado). Mu lo miro de arriba abajo.

— Deberías peinarte— comentó.

— Un momento— le respondió el pequeño pelirrojo. Se concentró y el peine apareció volando por el pasillo. Mu suspiró.

— Kiki, no debes emplear tus poderes para esas cosas— le dijo por millonésima vez.

— Si maestro— le contestó Kiki sin la menor intención de obedecer a su maestro.

Mu suspiró. Una vez que Kiki estuvo peinado ambos se dirigieron hacia el palacio de Atenea para ir a desayunar. Por fortuna, el castigo impuesto por Atenea a Ikki, Kamus y Saga ya no les exigía cocinar. Solo tenían que servir la comida.

Tras la larga subida llegaron al comedor. No había mucha gente. La fiesta en casa de Milo tenia sus consecuencias.

— Buenos días Mu— saludó Juno—. Hola Kiki.

— Buenos días— respondió el caballero de Aries muy formal.

— ¡Hola!— fue el saludo de Kiki— ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

— Kiki, no seas tan impaciente— le reprendió Mu con voz cansada.

Juno y el pequeño pelirrojo miraron extrañados al caballero de oro. La amazona se acercó hacia el niño y le susurro al oído.

— ¿Qué le pasa? Esta un poco extraño ¿No?

— No tengo ni idea— respondió Kiki encogiéndose de hombros—. Quizás este cansado por la fiesta de ayer.

Mu, mientras tanto avanzó hacia su mesa, sin darse cuenta que su discípulo no estaba a su lado. Aioras se cruzó con el y le saludó alegremente.

— ¡Buenos días Mu!

— Buenos días Aioras— respondió el caballero de Aries con el mismo tono cansado que había sorprendido a Juno. La reacción del caballero de leo fue la misma que la de la amazona y Kiki. Se acercó hacia ello.

— ¿Qué le pasa a tu maestro?— le preguntó al pequeño pelirrojo.

— No lo se— dijo Kiki intrigado—. Pero lo averiguare.

Tras estas palabras el joven se dirigió hacia la mesa donde Mu se había sentado a desayunar. Kiki se sentó a su lado y lo miró fijamente. Mu parecía no darse cuenta y siguió comiendo. Kiki paso la mano por delante de los ojos del caballero de Aries pero ni siquiera eso le hizo reaccionar. Kiki empezó a preocuparse. En esos momento Shaka se acercó hacia ellos.

— Buenos días Kiki, buenos días Mu.

— Buenos días— respondió Mu muy bajito.

Shaka lo "miró" extrañado y luego enarcó una ceja. Acercó la mano a la frente de caballero de aries y asintió.

— Mu, tienes fiebre. Creo que deberías meterte en la cama.

Al oír esto Kiki no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio. De manera que solo era eso. Mu miró a Shaka como si le hablase en un idioma diferente. El caballero de virgo sacudió la cabeza y llamó a Marin. Esta se acercó y entre los dos levantaron al caballero de Aries y lo llevaron hacia su casa. Kiki se quedó en el comedor pensativo. De repente una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su cara.

TEMPLO DE VIRGO, UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES.

Kiki entró sigilosamente en el templo. Avanzó con mucha cautela pero con rapidez. Shaka no estaría en el templo de aries eternamente. Se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. Al llegar a la puerta miró a su alrededor. No había nadie. Abrió la puerta y se adentró en la estancia. Estaba muy oscura y el pequeño no podía perder el tiempo buscando la luz. Extendió los brazos y avanzó muy despacio para evitar chocarse con algo accidentalmente. De repente sus manos tocaron una estantería. Una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en su cara. Fue siguiéndola lentamente tocando los libros de vez en cuando para saber si ya había encontrado lo que buscaba. De repente lo encontró. Apenas pudo reprimir la emoción. Cogió rápidamente lo que buscaba y se dispuso a salir del templo. Pero en su huida chocó con algo. Kiki se puso en pie y vio que el "algo" era el dueño de la biblioteca.

— ¿Otra vez aquí?— le pregunto Shaka.

— Bueno... yo... veras... es que...— empezó a disculparse el pequeño.

— Dame esos tebeos y vete a jugar a otro sitio— le dijo el caballero de virgo ignorando los esfuerzos de chiquillo.

Kiki le entrego los tebeos de mala gana y salio del templo rápidamente. Hoy no era su día de suerte.

EN EL OTRO EXTREMO DEL SANTUARIO

— ¿Estas segura?— pregunto Shaina extrañada.

— Si, si lo estoy – contestó su amiga Maqui—. Me parece que seria lo mejor.

— Hum, la verdad es que no lo se— dijo la amazona dubitativa.

En ese momento entró Juno.

— ¿Qué hacéis?— preguntó con curiosidad.

— Pensar en lo que nos vamos a poner el día de la inauguración de la discoteca— le respondió Maqui.

— Algo que no quede muy mal con la mascara— le respondió Juno encogiéndose de hombros— No hay más remedio.

— Odio esta horrible mascara— refunfuñó Maqui.

— No protestes— le dijo Shaina—. Por lo menos la de tu armadura no es demasiado fea.

— Aun así la odio– protestó la amazona—. No me parece justo que nosotras tengamos que llevar esta estúpida mascara. ¿Cuándo llegara la liberación de la mujer al santuario?

Las otras dos amazonas ignoraron los comentarios de su amiga. Siempre decía lo mismo pero nunca hacia nada.

— Creo que deberíamos hacer una sentada— prosiguió la joven sin darse cuenta de la falta de atención de las otra dos.

— ¿Una sentada para que?— preguntó Marin que entraba en ese momento.

— Adivinalo— le dijo Shaina.

— ¡AH! ¡Eso!— exclamó Marin— Pensaba que era algo nuevo.

— ¡Oye!— protestó Maqui— ¿A que viene eso?

Las otras tres la miraron.

— Vale, de acuerdo, capto la indirecta.— dijo la joven. —Cambiare de tema. ¿Qué tal te va con Aioras?— le preguntó a Marin.

La amazona del águila intentó hacerse la despistada.

— Marin, te he hecho una pregunta.

Parecía que la joven no iba a tener más remedio que responder cuando una enorme explosión sacudió todo el santuario haciendo que algunos objetos cayesen de la estantería a la cabeza de Maqui.

— ¡Ouch!— se quejó esta.

— ¿Dónde habrá llegado esta vez?— preguntó Juno— Ha sido una de las buenas.

— Salgamos fuera y lo comprobamos— propuso Shaina.

Así pues las cuatro chicas salieron y vieron que el tejado de la casa de Géminis había caído entre las escaleras del templo de capricornio y el de acuario.

— Guau. Si que ha llegado lejos esta vez— dijo Juno asombrada.

— Creo que Tatsumi estará de muy mal humor durante todo lo que queda de día– profetizo Shaina—. Tendrá que contratar a alguien para que arregle esos escalones.

EN EL LOCAL: UNOS MINUTOS ANTES DE LA EXPLOSIÓN.

— No se, no me acaba de convencer— dijo Milo—. De acuerdo, el mármol es blanco pero la paredes no me convencen de ese color.

— ¿Y de que color quieres que las pintemos entonces?— preguntó Kamus un poco enfadado. Ya estaba harto de mezclar pintura.

— ¿Qué tal negro y luego ponemos estrellas que representen las constelaciones?— sugirió el caballero de escorpio.

— Eso lo vamos a hacer en el techo— le recordó su amigo en un suspiro.

— Pues entonces negro para que destaque más el techo y el resto de la decoración— dijo Milo con decisión.

— Más vale que no cambies de idea porque el tener que pintar sobre el negro no me hace ninguna gracia— le respondió Kamus subiéndose a la escalera con el bote de pintura negra.

En ese momento la explosión tuvo lugar. Se dejo sentir en el local haciendo que la escalera perdiese en equilibrio y Kamus con ella. El bote de pintura describió una parábola antes de caer sobre el pie de Milo haciendo aullar a este de dolor. Un segundo después del bote cayó Kamus golpeándose la espalda contra el bote y el pie de Milo. Los caballeros de acero no pudieron evitar echarse a reír. Una enorme mancha de pintura negra se extendió rápidamente por el suelo del local. El pelo de Kamus estaba empapándose con ella y Milo iba dando botes sujetándose el pie herido.

Al cabo de un rato Milo dejo de saltar. Kamus se había ido directamente al baño para intentar deshacerse de la pintura antes de que esta secase. Los caballeros de acero volvieron a ponerse a trabajar afanosamente para evitar que el caballero de escorpio se enfadase.

Mientras tanto, en el santuario:

—¡Pero Saori, no puedes pretender que me vista de pingüino solo porque vaya a venir Julian e Hilda! ¡Ellos ya saben como soy!

— Pues lo siento mucho Seiya pero así sera. Se va ha dar una fiesta de gala y tienes que ir vestido adecuadamente. Piensa que los demás también van a ir así— le explicó Saori por enésima vez.

—Valiente consuelo— refunfuñó el caballero de pegaso.

— Me da lo mismo si te consuela o no. Ahora vete a probar el esmoquin y luego vuelves con el puesto para que yo vea como te queda. Después de todo la fiesta es mañana.

Seiya se dispuso a protestar una vez pero una mirada por parte de Atenea le hizo cambiar de opinión así que cogió el traje y se marchó para probárselo. Antes de que Seiya llegase a la puerta esta se abrió con violencia e Ikki entró llevando en la mano un traje muy parecido al de Seiya.

— ¡¿Se puede saber que es esto?— gritó levantado el traje.

Saori lo miró despacio y luego respondió muy calmada.

— Es un esmoquin.

Ikki se dispuso a hacer un comentario sarcástico al respecto pero por respeto decidió guardarlo para otra ocasión.

— Eso ya lo. Lo que quería saber es que demonios hacia este esmoquin en mi habitación y la nota que decía que me lo tenia que poner mañana por la noche.

— Ikki, creía que ya sabias que mañana por la noche daremos una fiesta aquí en el santuario y hay que ir de rigurosa etiqueta.— dijo Saori muy tranquila.

— Nosotros debemos defenderte así que seria mejor que llevásemos las armaduras— trató de dialogar Ikki.

— ¿Y quien nos iba a atacar? Ademas, en caso de necesidad siempre podéis poneros rápidamente las armaduras— replicó Saori.

— Pero...

— No hay pero que valgan— dijo la joven con energía— Te pondrás ese esmoquin porque yo, como tu diosa te lo ordeno.

Ikki se disponía a rebatir esa rotunda afirmación cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente. Se giró y vio a Seiya muy malhumorado y con el esmoquin puesto. La expresión de su cara es tan graciosa que Ikki y Saori no pudieron evitar sonreír. (Nota de la autora: Si, Ikki sabe sonreír). Por desgracia Seiya los vio y se enfadó más todavía si es que eso es posible.

— ¡Ya esta!— exclamó dirigiéndose a Saori— Me queda bien así que me voy a quitar esto ahora mismo.

Saori asintió y Seiya salió dando un portazo. Entonces Saori se volvió hacia Ikki.

— Bueno, mañana nos veremos en la fiesta— le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ikki comprendió que había perdido la batalla y salió de la habitación refunfuñando entre dientes.

Saori respiró aliviada. Por fin un poco de paz. Cuando se disponía a sentarse la puerta se abrió de golpe. Ella miró con desesperación en esa dirección y vio a Mascara de Muerte con el esmoquin en la mano. Suspiró. A volver a empezar.

COMEDOR DEL SANTUARIO. 21:30 PM

Shura entró en el comedor. Estaba abarrotado. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia su sitio.

— Buenas noches— dijo mientras se sentaba. Se quedo pensativo un momento. Había algo extraño en la mesa. De repente se hizo la luz en su cerebro.

— Kamus, ¿Qué te ha pasado en el pelo?— preguntó.

— Nada— gruñó el caballero de acuario mientras Milo intentaba no reírse. Por desgracia Kamus lo vio y le pisó por debajo de la mesa. Esto hizo el caballero de escorpio de levantase como empujado por un resorte aullando de dolor. En ese momento Saori hizo su entrada en el comedor. Se quedo mirando a Milo fijamente y luego preguntó:

— ¿Es algún baile nuevo para la discoteca?

Milo, por una vez en su vida, se quedó sin palabras. Saori se dirigió hacia su sitio y una vez allí hizo una señal para que empezasen a servir la cena.

La conversación en la mesa donde se encontraban los caballeros de oro giraba en torno a Mu.

— Así que tenia fiebre— dijo Aioras— Por eso estaba tan raro.

— Se habrá resfriado— comentó Aldebaran— A lo mejor pillo frío ayer en la piscina.

— ¡En mi piscina no!— protestó Milo— Tengo el local climatizado y el agua estaba calentita.

— Si— gruñó Kamus muy bajito.

— Seguramente mañana estará mejor— dijo Afrodita.

— ¿Y como lo sabes?— preguntó Mascara de Muerte — ¿Intuición femenina tal vez?

Afrodita empezó a ponerse rojo de furia y no se abalanzó sobre el cuello de Mascara de Muerte para estrangularlo porque Saori estaba presente.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio y Saori aprovechó para hacer un anuncio.

— Caballeros. Como bien sabéis todos mañana daremos una fiesta aquí en el santuario. También sabéis que estáis todos invitados a excepción de aquellos que por motivos de seguridad deben hacer guardia. Y os recuerdo que se requiere ir de rigurosa etiqueta y las armaduras no están incluidas como trajes para fiestas. Así que mañana os quiero ver a todos con el traje adecuado. ¿Lo habéis comprendido?

— Si Atenea— dijeron los caballeros a coro de mala gana.

— Bien, entonces me retirare a mis habitaciones— Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Los caballeros la vieron marchar. Todos se pusieron en pie en silencio, como si lo hubieses acordado y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares pensado en lo largo que iba a ser el día siguiente.


	4. Jueves

JUEVES. 8:00

Seiya se despertó al notar como los rayos del sol empezaban a darle en la cara. Se levantó dando un salto y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Sonrió. Hacia un día precioso. El sol brillaba y ninguna nube amenazaba en el cielo. De repente su cara se nubló. Acababa de recordar algo que hacia que el día no fuese tan estupendo. La fiesta de Saori.

— ¡BOUM!— el tejado de Saga salió despedido. Seiya se asomó por la ventana para ver a donde había llegado esta vez. Había tomado la dirección contraria que de costumbre y la entrada del santuario se encontraba bloqueada por unos escombros que en su origen fueron el tejado de la casa de géminis. Saga salió a toda velocidad de su casa y buscó su tejado. Lanzó un quejido que fue audible desde donde estaba Seiya al ver el estado en el que había quedado.

— Pom, pom, pom

Seiya se giró al oír llamar a la puerta.

— Pasa— dijo sin moverse de su sitio.

La puerta se abrió y Shiryu entró en la habitación.

— Buenos días— saludó el caballero del dragón.

— Buenos días Shiryu— le respondió su amigo.— ¿Qué te ha traído por aquí tan temprano?

— Saori quiere vernos— le contestó Shiryu

Seiya puso mala cara. Seguro que era algo relacionado con esa fiesta. Gruñó y se dirigió a vestirse mientras Shiryu lo esperaba pacientemente mirando por la ventana como Saga iba recogiendo cascotes.

— Ya estoy listo— anunció Seiya.

Shiryu asintió y los dos caballeros se dirigieron hacia la sala donde los había convocado Saori. Al llegar allí vieron que no eran los únicos a los que había llamado. Los demás caballeros de bronce también estaban presentas así como algunos de plata, jóvenes que todavía no habían obtenido su armadura y Shura.

— Ahora que ya estamos todos reunidos— empezó a decir Saori— os diré para que os he llamado. Como ya sabéis esta noche es la fiesta y tenemos que tener la sala preparada y en las mejores condiciones posibles. Lamentablemente esa sala no se utiliza habitualmente y esta muy sucia. También hay que llevar las mesas para la cena, organizar los asientos, el escenario para la orquesta...

Saori siguió enumerando cosas que había que hacer mientras que los caballeros la miraban con los ojos desorbitados.

— ... y algunas cositas más sin importancia. Estaréis dirigidos por Shura así que ya podéis empezar— concluyó.

Tras estas palabras Saori salió de la habitación dejando a los caballeros boquiabierto. Shura se situó en el centro de la habitación.

— Bueno, en primer lugar necesitamos escobas, fregonas, cubos, trapos y demás enseres de limpieza así que vosotros cinco ir a buscarlo y llevarlo a la sala. Mientras tanto tu, tu y tu— dijo señalando a tres caballeros de plata— ir a localizar las mesas y las limpiáis para que luego no nos ensucien el salón. Seiya y Shiryu, vosotros podéis ir montando el escenario. Los demás vamos para allí.

Tras impartir todas estas ordenes Shura salió hacia la sala acompañado de los caballeros escogidos para la limpieza. Seiya miró a Shiryu con resignación y ambos se pusieron manos a la obra.

Mientras tanto, en el pueblo Milo respiró aliviado. Contra todo pronostico la discoteca estaba terminada. Las luces ya estaban puesta y toda la discoteca estaba pintada. Solo quedaba poner las mesas, sillas, sillones y colocar las botellas en la barra. Ya era hora de avisar a los caballeros de bronce.

— Kamus ¿Qué estas haciendo?— preguntó Milo.

— Poniendo las sillas— respondió el caballero de acuario entrando con cuatro sillas en el local— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Porque pensé que tal vez podrías ir a a avisar a los chicos para que empiecen a repartir la publicidad— le contestó el caballero de oro.

— Ni hablar— respondió Kamus categórico–. No me pienso acercar hasta el santuario por varias razones. Primero, esta muy lejos. Segundo, tu no estas haciendo nada y tercero Saori está reclutando voluntarios para organizar lo de la fiesta de esta noche y ya tengo bastante con esto.

— ¿Qué Saori esta haciendo que?— preguntó Milo consternado.

— Reclutando voluntarios. ¿En que mundo vives? – dijo Kamus asombrado— Todos los que han podido han huido de allí.

— ¿Y entonces quien va a repartir la publicidad?— gritó Milo al borde de la histeria.

— Tranquilo. Podemos coger a gente del pueblo.

— Pero...— empezó a objetar Milo— Es que...

Kamus suspiró. Esta semana estaba siendo agotadora.

— Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Yo voy a organizar lo de la publicidad y tu vas poniendo las sillas y todo lo que falta. ¿Vale?

— No me trates como a un crío— respondió Milo malhumorado.

— Bueno, no te tratare como a un crío— dijo Kamus— Me voy.

Y tras decir esto se marcho dejando a Milo en local con la compañía de las sillas.

Los caballeros iban de aquí para allá trasladando sillas, mesas y todo lo necesario para la fiesta. De repente se oyó un grito proveniente del pasillo. Todos salieron corriendo a ver que había ocurrido.

— ¡Sacármelo de encima!— gritó Tatsumi desesperado.

El hombre llevaba en una mano un trozo de carne y Bicho le había saltado encima al olerla porque con el lío del santuario el pobre león no había podido desayunar. Movía el rabo en son de paz mientras miraba relamiéndose el trozo de carne.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Que alguien aparte a este bicho!— volvió a pedir.

Ninguno de los caballeros se adelantó. Entonces Marin apareció entre la multitud.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?— preguntó. Miró a Tatsumi y a Bicho— Oh, ya veo. Bicho, ven conmigo a la cocina— le dijo con tono dulce al leoncito.

El animal movió el rabo y se dirigió hacia Marin. Ella le empezó a rascar la oreja y el león empezó a ronronear de gusto. Mientras tanto Tatsumi aprovechó para huir a toda velocidad de allí. Los caballeros intentaron remolonear un poco más pero Shura se lo impidió.

— ¡Vosotros! ¡No os quedéis ahí parados que hay mucho que hacer!

Todos se pusieron en camino a regañadientes y Marin llevó a Bicho a la cocina donde le dio de desayunar.

— Bueno, ya has comido— le dijo cuando termino de comerse su ración de carne—. Ahora vete a buscar a Kiki y juegas con el.

El león movió el rabo demostrando su felicidad y salió a toda velocidad dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras de las doce casas.

— ¿Y donde puedo encontrarla?— preguntó Kamus a la joven con la que estaba hablando.

— Es fácil— le respondió esta— ¿Sabes donde esta el tanatorio?

— Si— respondió el un poco perplejo.

— Pues ella trabaja allí. Es la que mejor te podrá decir donde localizar a la gente que buscas. Siempre se encarga de llamar a todo el mundo cuando hacemos fiestas.

— Vale. ¿Cómo has dicho que se llama?— preguntó Kamus

— Deborah.

— MM, pasame el bisturí— dijo la joven forense.

— Toma— el caballero de cáncer se lo pasó mientras miraba con interés el cadáver que tenia delante de el.

En ese momento oyeron como alguien llamaba a la puerta. Mascara de Muerte levantó la vista del cuerpo que estaba sobre la mesa y miro a su compañera de trabajo. Ella le miró a su vez.

— Ve tu— dijo muy seria—. Yo tengo los guantes llenos de sangre y no puedo.

El caballero de cáncer se disponía a replicar pero al recordar el incidente del martes lo pensó mejor y refunfuñando fue hacia la puerta.

— Hola— dijo Kamus con una sonrisa cuando Mascara de Muerte le abrió—. Estoy buscando a Deborah.

MM lo miró asombrado. ¿Qué tenia que ver Kamus con esa chica medio loca?

— Esta en el deposito— le dijo apartándose de la puerta—. Ten cuidado— le advirtió.

Kamus lo miró extrañado y entró. Fue directo hacia la sala donde Deborah se encontraba practicando la autopsia. Cuando le oyó entrar levantó la vista.

— Hola— dijo ella. — ¿Qué se le ofrece?

— Hola. Veras, me llamo Kamus y soy el copropietario de la discoteca nueva que se esta construyendo. Me han dicho que tu me podrías decir donde localizar a gente que nos haga la publicidad para anunciar que la apertura es mañana.

— Si que conozco a la gente pero ¿No tendríais que haberlo preparado con más tiempo?

— Han surgido algunos imprevistos— dijo Kamus quitándole importancia.

— Vale, un momento que termine con esto y te apunto los teléfonos y los nombres.

— De acuerdo esperare— contestó el caballero de acuario.

Mascara de Muerte entró en ese momento en el deposito trayendo un nuevo cadáver. Deborah le echo una mirada al cadáver.

— Vale. MM ve abriendo tu ese y en cuanto acabe con este le echo un vistazo.

Kamus miró a Mascara de Muerte regocijado. ¿MM? ¿y ella seguía viva? Desde luego era una chica excepcional. Y ademas era bonita. Tenia los ojos verdes y el pelo pelirrojo, largo y ligeramente ondulado recogido en una coleta.

Después de un largo rato de espera la joven terminó su tarea y miró a Kamus.

— Ahora estoy contigo. Solo deja que me quite los guantes— le dijo.

— No hay prisa— contestó Kamus.

Mientras Deborah se quitaba los guantes una idea vino a la mente de Kamus. Miró a Mascara de Muerte y una sonrisa malvada apareció en su cara.

Al momento vino Deborah con una lista con los teléfonos.

— Muchas gracias— respondió Kamus— Me gustaría recompensarte de algún modo.

Al oír esto Mascara de Muerte se puso en guardia. No le había gustado nada ese tono.

— No es necesario— respondió la chica sonriendo.

— Si, si lo es— dijo Kamus.— Veras, esta noche celebramos una fiesta y a lo mejor te apetece venir.

— ¿Una fiesta?— preguntó ella extrañada.

— Si. ¿Quieres?

— Bueno, porque no— contesto Deborah— ¿Dónde es?

— Mira, MM sabe donde es así que el te puede llevar— dijo Kamus con una cara de inocencia personificada.

A sus espaldas Mascara de Muerte rompió el bisturí.

— Hum, bueno, de acuerdo— respondió la joven tras pensárselo un momento — ¿Qué ropa me tengo que poner?

— Nosotros vamos de esmoquin así que ya sabes— dijo Kamus—. Bueno, me tengo que ir a llamar a toda esta gente. Nos vemos en la fiesta.

— Hasta luego— respondió ella.

AL salir Kamus del local oyó:

— ¡MM! ¡QUÉ LE HAS HECHO AL BISTURI!

21:00. EL SANTUARIO

— Pero Saori, no me encuentro cómodo con el traje— protestó Seiya intentado convencerla.

— Seiya, ya te lo explique ayer. Tienes que llevarlo. Y ahora deja de gruñir y vete a ver si Hyoga esta listo para que baje a la cocina para "conseguirle" el bloque de hielo al cocinero.

Seiya subió por las escaleras refunfuñando. Odiaba los esmoquin pero a pesar de todo se lo tenia que poner por una estúpida fiesta a la que no quería ir. Llego a la habitación de Hyoga y llamo a la puerta.

—Hyoga, si estas listo tienes que bajar a la cocina para congelar al cocinero.

Shiryu, que en ese momento salia de su habitación, le miró horrorizado.

—¡Seiya! ¿Qué ha hecho el cocinero para que Hyoga tenga que congelarlo?

Mientras Seiya trataba de explicarle a Shiryu que en verdad no había que congelar al cocinero, de la habitación contigua a la de Hyoga salió Ikki con el esmoquin puesto y con una cara que hubiese hecho retroceder al mismísimo Hades. Shun salió detrás de el riéndose entre dientes. También el llevaba un esmoquin. Los dos hermanos se detuvieron a escuchar la historia de Hyoga, el terror de los cocineros que en ese momento salia por la puerta. Bajaron los cinco juntos riéndose al imaginar la cara que pondrían los invitados si de postre hubiese habido helado de cocinero.

A las diez y medía empezaron a llegar los invitados. Saori estaba esplendida con un vestido negro y un collar de perlas como único adorno. En el centro del salón estaba un precioso cisne de hielo al que los caballeros bautizaron como Hyoga 2. Tatsumi iba llevando a los invitados a sus mesas. Los cinco caballeros estaban sentados en su mesa cuando Saori se acerco a ellos.

— Bueno, ahora quitar esas caras tan largas— dijo mirando a Ikki y a Seiya— y disfrutar de la fiesta.

Mientras tanto en otra mesa.

— ¿De verdad que le llamo MM?

— En serio— contestó Kamus— Y cuando yo salia le pego unos gritos increíbles. Te digo que esa chica se merece toda mi admiración.

— Yo hasta que no lo vea no me lo creeré— dijo Saga escéptico.

— Pues lo veras ahora mismo— le respondió el caballero de acuario— Allí están.

Todas las miradas de los caballeros se dirigieron hacia la pareja que entraba. Mascara de Muerte llevaba su esmoquin y una cara tan larga que casi rozaba el suelo. De su brazo y mirándolo todo asombrada iba Deborah. Kamus se levanto y fue a saludarla.

— Hola Deborah. ¿Qué tal estas?

— Bien, gracias por invitarme. Esto es precioso. Pero no sabia que hubiese un telecabina por aquí.

Kamus miró a Shura extrañado. Este se acercó y le susurró al oido.

— Hicimos poner uno para que los invitados no tuviesen que subir todas las escaleras. Cuando acabe la fiesta se quitara.

El caballero de acuario se encogió de hombros. Hacían unas cosas más raras hoy en día...Luego se volvió hacia Deborah que miraba el cisne de hielo embelesada. Antes de que pudiese decirle nada ella se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la estatua arrastrando consigo a Mascara de Muerte del que todavía estaba cogida del brazo.

Todos los que conocían al caballero de cáncer miraron asombrados a la joven pelirroja. Esta por su parte ya estaba al lado del cisne mirándolo con atención mientras que Mascara de Muerte no sabia que hacer porque ella seguía cogida a su brazo. Finalmente ella se soltó y el huyó a toda velocidad de allí antes que decidiese agarrarlo de nuevo.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente. Los caballeros una vez que se acostumbraron a los esmoquin empezaron a disfrutar de la cena. Cuando termino la cena la orquesta empezó a tocar. Julian Solo saco a bailar a Saori bajo la vigilante mirada de todos sus caballeros. Hyoga saco a bailar a Flaren lo que provoco que Hagen se pusiese de un color escarlata. Lentamente la pista se fue llenando de gente que bailaba.

— Esto es un rollo— le dijo Kiki a Bicho.

El león no le prestó atención. Estaba muy ocupado royendo un enorme hueso que le habían regalado en la cocina. Kiki suspiró aburrido. No había nada interesante que hacer.

— Hola Kiki— le saludó Aldebaran por detrás— ¿Qué haces?

— Hola Aldebaran. Me aburro— respondió el chiquillo.

— Bueno, eso tiene varias soluciones. Te puedes ir a dormir.

— ¿Estas de broma? No quiero irme a dormir— protestó el pelirrojo.

— Vale, puedes ir a bailar— siguió enumerando el caballero de tauro.

La mirada de Kiki dio la respuesta.

— Comprendo. No te gusta bailar— dijo Aldebaran sentándose a su lado— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Es cosa de niñas— le respondió Kiki con desprecio.

— No eso no es verdad— replicó Aldebaran. – Ven conmigo.

Cogió al aprendiz del brazo y lo arrastró hacia el estrado donde estaba la orquesta. Allí les dijo algo a los músicos y luego se dirigió hacia el centro de la pista.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo?— preguntó Kiki.

— Ahora lo veras— fue la respuesta.

En ese momento la orquesta terminó de tocar la canción y empezó con una samba. Aldebaran le dirigió una sonrisa a Kiki y empezó a bailar. El niño se quedo mirándolo boquiabierto. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que una persona tan grande bailase también?. No era el único sorprendido. Prácticamente todo el mundo se quedo mirando a caballero de tauro con asombro. Cuando terminó la canción un gran aplauso surgió del publico improvisado. Aldebaran sonrió y un momento después estaba rodeado de chicas que le pedían clases de baile. Kiki también acabo rodeado en su calidad de amigo del bailarín.

VIERNES 2:00 AM.

Saori se subió al escenario y cogió el micrófono. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella.

— Hola a todos. Os invito a que salgáis a la terraza para ver la sorpresa que Saga nos ha preparado durante todo este mes.

Todos los invitados se fueron dirigiendo hacia la terraza. De repente un cohete salio disparado y explotó iluminando el cielo con fuegos artificiales. A este le siguió otro, y otro más convirtiendo la noche en un derroche de luces y color.

— Así que era por eso por lo que el tejado volaba tan a menudo— le dijo Afrodita a Saga.

— No conseguía la mezcla exacta— se disculpó Saga.

— Bueno, te perdonamos por esta vez— respondió Aioras mirando los fuegos artificiales.

VIERNES 4:15 AM.

El salón se iba vaciando lentamente. Ya quedaban poco invitados. Deborah estaba despidiéndose de Kamus.

— Muchas gracias por invitarme. Los fuegos artificiales fueron preciosos y me lo he pasado muy bien— dijo sonriendo.

— No ha sido nada— replicó el caballero quitándole importancia.

— Bueno, me voy ya que mañana tengo que trabajar.

— Espera un momento. No te iras a ir sola— dijo Kamus preocupado.

— Si ¿por qué?

— No puedo permitirlo. MM acompañala.

Mascara de Muerte le lanzó al caballero de Acuario una mirada asesina. Se disponía a protestar cuando Deborah se le adelanto.

— ¿Ese? ¿Y que va a hacer?— dijo con desprecio— Me iré sola.

Esto pico a Mascara de Muerte.

— No podemos permitir que vayas sola.— dijo el caballero de cáncer. – Vamonos.

Agarro a Deborah de la mano y la arrastró hacia la salida. La joven lo miro extrañada y al cabo de un rato se pudo oír gritarle algo al caballero de cáncer.

VIERNES 4:45 AM.

Todos los invitados se habían ido. Saori miro el salón vacío y sonrió. Había sido una gran fiesta. Apagó las luces y se dirigió hacia su habitación.


	5. Viernes

VIERNES 8:00

¡Riiiiiiiiinnnnnngggg!

Milo estiró el brazo y le dio un golpe al despertador, que quedo hecho fosfatina. Aun así el despertador, que era de casta valiente, siguió sonando débilmente. El caballero de Escorpio lo tiró de la mesilla, en el montón de restos de despertadores. Abrió un ojo despacio y vio como la luz del día entraba por el resquicio de la persiana. Luego miró el calendario. En un color amarillo fosforito ponía: INAGURACION DEL SANTUARIO. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, solo para abrirlos un segundo después dando un salto de la cama.

Se puso la ropa de mala manera y subió corriendo a la casa de acuario. En la entrada estaba Jim que le gruñó.

— Hola lobito bonito— saludó Milo.

El lobito bonito como respuesta enseñó los dientes. Milo maldijo entre dientes. De todas las casas que había en el santuario Penril tenia que haber escogido la de acuario y claro, con el caballero de épsilon iba su lobo. Avanzó un paso. Jim gruñó más alto y se preparó para saltar. El caballero de Escorpio decidió probar otra técnica.

— ¿Te apetece que juguemos a la pelota?.— dijo Milo cogiendo un trozo de escalera y apachurrándolo para que adoptase una forma similar a una pelota.

Jim siguió sacando los dientes. Una idea malvada cruzó por la mente de Milo. Puso las manos en forma de embudo y tomo aire.

— ¿¡Bichoooooooo?— llamó— ¡Tengo un perrito para ti!

Al instante se encontró cara a cara con el león blanco, que le miró ansioso, moviendo el rabo y relamiéndose feliz.

— Está allí dentro— le dijo, señalando la entrada al templo de acuario.

Bicho entró corriendo a toda velocidad. Al cabo de unos segundos empezaron a oírse rugidos y gruñidos, junto con un montón de cristales y jarrones rotos.

— ¡BICHO, SAL DE MI CASA!— se oyó a Kamus

— ¡Jim, suéltale la cola a ese león, que somos invitados!— aulló Penril.

Tras medía hora de gritos y destrozos, salió Penril arrastrando a Jim y Kamus con Bicho. Los dos animales se miraban el uno al otro con odio mortal. Casi igual que el odio con el que Kamus miró a Milo.

— Es que... no podía pasar— se disculpó Milo.

Kamus siguió mirándolo igual de mal.

— ¡Hoy es la inauguración de la discoteca!— dijo alegremente intentando cambiar de tema.

Por suerte funcionó y tranquilizó lo suficiente a Kamus.

— ¿Y a qué estamos esperando para irnos hacia allí? Quedan algunas cosas que organizar? Yo subo a avisar a Afrodita y tu mientras vas bajando para avisar a los demás— organizó Kamus en un instante.

— ¿y eso por qué?— protestó Milo— A mi me tocara despertar a más gente.

— Porque por tu culpa tengo el suelo manchando de sangre de león y lobo. Además, no quiero escuchar la bronca que te va a soltar Aioras cuando vea el rabo de Bicho.

Milo agachó la cabeza compungido. No era justo. Pero antes de que se le ocurriese una excusa lo suficientemente buena para convencer a Kamus este ya estaba escaleras arriba. Milo se quedo a solas con Penril y Jim.

— Oye. ¿Yo puedo ir a eso de la discoteca?— preguntó el caballero de Asgard mirando al caballero de Escorpio con ojitos tiernos.

— ¡Claro que si! ¡Cuántos más seamos mejor nos lo pasamos!— dijo Milo sacando unas entradas— Toma, repártelas entre los demás.

TEMPLO DE VIRGO

— ¿Cómo que estas enfermo?— gritó Milo al borde de un ataque de nervios.

— Lo siento mucho— replico Shaka desde la cama— Creo que me lo contagio Mu.

Milo suspiró.

— Por lo menos abre la puerta. Necesitaras que alguien te eche una mano.

— ¡NI HABLAR!— gritó Shaka con vehemencia— ¡No necesito ayuda!

Milo empezaba a pensar en pegarle un patada a la puerta cuando llego Kamus acompañado de los demás caballeros de oro.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?— preguntó Shura.

— Nada, que Shaka esta enfermo pero no quiere abrir la puerta.

— ¿Y si tiramos la puerta abajo?— sugirió Afrodita.

Milo miró a Kamus quien asintió. Los dos caballeros cogieron carrerilla y embistieron contra la puerta que no pudo resistir el golpe y cedió, haciendo que ambos se diesen con los huesos contra el suelo. Detrás de ellos entraron Shura y Afrodita. Miraron a Shaka y empezaron a reírse a carcajada limpia. Milo se levantó y los miro extrañado. Luego miró al caballero de virgo y también empezó a reírse.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?— preguntó Kamus levantándose. Miró en dirección a la cama— ¡Shaka! ¿Qué te ha pasado que llevas toda la cara hinchada? Pareces un globo.

— ¡Tengo paperas, pasa algo!— dijo furioso el caballero de virgo. (Nota de la autora: es totalmente imposible que Mu se lo contagiase porque el periodo de incubación de las paperas no es de un día pero... )

— Nononononono— dijeron todos los caballeros riéndose entre dientes.

— Pues si no necesitas nada nosotros ya nos vamos— dijo Milo preocupado saliendo a toda velocidad de la habitación. Una vez fuera Kamus lo paró.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?— le preguntó el caballero de oro a su compañero. Este parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios

— ¿Sabes quién más estuvo ayer con Mu? Si alguien de los que estuvieron con el no ha pasado las paperas podemos tener algún problema. Porque por si no te has dado cuenta ¡AHORA NO TENEMOS BARMAN!

VIERNES 10:13 AM.

— Así que Aioras también esta enfermo por lo que no tenemos ni encargado de la limpieza, ni barman y nos falta un camarero— resumió Milo.

—Efectivamente— afirmó Kamus. El resto del los caballeros que trabajaban en la discoteca estaba alli, a excepción de los enfermos y MM que había decidido que a pesar de acostarse muy tarde el día anterior y tener que trasnochar ese día iba a ir a trabajar—. Por lo menos Aioras no tenia fuerzas para regañarnos por el rabo de Bicho.

— Si, eso esta bien pero...¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS HACEMOS AHORA!— gritó Milo histérico.

Shura lo agarró con fuerza para evitar que se hiciese daño.

— Es muy fácil— replicó el maestro.

Todos los caballeros se giraron esperanzados.

— Contratamos a un servicio de limpieza en lugar de explotar a Kiki, los camareros trabajan un poco más y engañamos a alguien para que haga de barman.

Los caballeros guardaron silencio durante unos minutos.

— ¿Alguien sabe quien sabe agitar una coctelera sin que reviente?— pregunto al final Shaina.

VIERNES 13:00

— Ya es casi la hora de comer y no hemos encontrado a nadie— dijo Kamus dando la milésima vuelta a la habitación.

Milo por su parte ya se había quedado sin uñas y hubiese empezado con los nudillos sino llega a ser porque Afrodita le pegaría en las manos.

En ese momento entró Tholl de pecta.

— El mayordomo calvo me ha dicho que os llame para comer— dijo con voz profunda. Los miro con atención y vio las caras largas que traían todos— ¿Pasa algo?

— Si, que hoy inauguramos nuestra discoteca y nuestro barman tiene papera, al igual que uno de nuestros camareros y el encargado de la limpieza– resumió Maqui.

— ¿y podríais alguno de vosotros hacer de Barman? Si solo es por una noche no creo que sea tan malo— sugirió Tholl.

Todos los caballeros reunidos levantaron la cabeza y miraron a Kamus, quien a su vez miraba hacia la estatua de Atenea en busca de inspiración divina. De repente se dio cuenta que lo observaban.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó suspicaz.

— ¡Kamuuuus! ¿Quién es la reencarnación de Ganímedes?— dijo con Milo con una voz engañosamente dulce.

Kamus tragó saliva. No estaba dispuesto a hacer de barman. El quería estar entre la gente, con las chicas y bailando no en la barra aburrido.

— Ni hablar— afirmó rotundamente—. No pienso hacerlo.

— Venga, Kamus, es por el bien de la discoteca— suplicó Milo.

— Ha dicho que no quiero— replicó Kamus cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose de morros.

Milo iba a ponerse de rodillas para suplicar cuando Maqui le puso la mano encima del hombro. El caballero de Escorpio se giro y ella le susurro:

— Deja actuar a las profesionales.

Milo se apartó intrigado y Kamus miro con desconfianza a Maqui.

— Kamus— dijo con voz temblorosa, como si estuviese a punto de romper a llorar—. Es necesario que lo hagas. Por favor.

Kamus negó con la cabeza.

— No me pega el templo de virgo.

Maqui empezó a temblar como si estuviese llorando. Unas lágrimas salieron por debajo de su mascara.

— Por favor...— volvió a suplicar la amazona.

Kamus volvió a negar pero con mucha menos energía.

— ¡No tienes corazón!— le gritó ella poniéndose en pie mientras las lagrimas seguían resbalando por su barbilla.

Kamus intentaba ser fuerte pero no pudo.

— ¡Vale! Seré el barman pero quiero un aumento de sueldo— dijo a regañadientes.

Maqui dejo de llorar instantáneamente y estrecho la mano del caballero de oro.

— Hecho.

TEMPLO DE VIRGO. 21:00

— No Kamus, eso no es un Bloody Mary— dijo Shaka con resignación desde la cama. Llevaban horas con los cócteles básicos y parecía que todos los conocimientos de Ganímedes como copero de los dioses se hallaban a miles de kilómetros de Kamus.

— Yo pensé que lo de Bloody era por la sangre— repuso el caballero de acuario extrañado.

— Si, pero es una metáfora. No hacia falta ser tan literal. Ahora ve a devolverle esa bolsa de sangre a Mu y cuando pases por el templo de Géminis dile a Saga que suba.

DISCOTECA EL SANTUARIO: 22:00

— ¿Estáis todos listos?— preguntó Milo por millonésima vez.

— Siiiii— respondieron aburridos todos los caballeros desde sus puestos. Kamus estaba con Saga en la barra quien se encargaría de vigilarlo. Shura en la cabina del discjockey tenia todo listo, Shaina y Maqui se arreglaron el pelo y Aldebaran asintió. Milo miro a MM. Este fue hacia la puerta.

— Ya podéis entrar— dijo el caballero de cáncer. La multitud se abalanzó sobre el y solamente su entrenamiento como caballero le impidió huir despavorido.

23:45: DISCOTECA EL SANTUARIO

— ¡ESTO ESTÁ SIENDO UN ÉXITO!— gritó Milo a Kamus quien estaba preparando bebidas como un loco bajo la atenta mirada de Saga. Parecía que funcionaba porque nadie había presentado síntomas de intoxicación

Kamus miró el local. Estaba lleno y la gente bailaba. Los camareros no paraban de servir bebidas y los animadores se lo estaban pasando en grande. Milo había bailado con muchachas guapísimas y el metido en la barra. La vida no le parecía justa. Iba a comentárselo a Milo pero este estaba otra vez en la pista agarrado a una morena que quitaba el hipo.

En esos mismo instantes en la entrada de la discoteca:

—¿ QUE DEMONIOS HACES TU AQUÍ?— pregunto MM fuera de si.

Debbie lo miro con suficiencia.

— Venir a bailar. Es lo que se suele hacer en las discotecas. ¿Sabes?— dijo la pelirroja disponiéndose a entrar.

Pero el caballero de cáncer no estaba tan aturdido como para no cumplir su deber de portero.

— Tu entrada— dijo poniéndose en medio.

Debbie suspiró. Rebuscó por un minibolso tanto rato que MM pensó que tenia acceso a otra dimensión. Finalmente Debbie soltó un grito de triunfo y saco un papel arrugado que tendió a MM.

— Y ahora MM déjame entrar— dijo Debbie apartando a MM de la puerta.

El caballero de oro se la quedo mirando alucinado. Antes de que pudiese recuperar su pose de duro habitual aparecieron los caballeros de Asgard.

— ¡Hola!— saludo Penril con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿La entrada?

Penril rebuscó por sus bolsillos al igual que los demás caballeros de Asgard.

— ¡Toma!— el caballero de épsilon extendió el brazo.

— Vale, puedes pasar.

Penril se dispuso a pasar acompañado de Jim pero el brazo de MM le detuvo.

— Tu si, el no.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó el caballero de Asgard.

— No tiene entrada— sentenció Mascara de Muerte.

Penril asintió con tristeza... se le había olvidado pedir una entrada para Jim. Se volvió hacia su lobo y se agachó hasta estar cara a cara.

— Escúchame Jim. No puedes entrar porque no tienes entrada así que quédate aquí y se un lobo bueno. Mañana iremos a cazar conejos gordos para compensarte.

Jim asintió o por lo menos esa fue la impresión que le dio a MM. Los caballeros de Asgard entraron en la discoteca y en cuanto Jim estuvo fuera de la vista de su amo se fue de la entrada. Mascara de Muerte se encogió de hombros.

TEMPLO DE LEO MEDIA HORA ANTES.

Aioras estaba profundamente dormido. Bicho lo miro una vez mas y lo toco con cuidado. El caballero de Leo no reacciono. El pequeño león blanco se dirigió sigiloso, de puntillas (Bueno, todos los felinos andan de puntillas...) y salió del templo de leo dirigiéndose hacia la salida del Santuario.

DISCOTECA EL SANTUARIO. 23:55:

Jim rondaba la discoteca en busca de un lugar por donde colarse. De repente un olor que le resultaba familiar le hizo detenerse. Olía a león. Una sonrisa lobuna apareció en su cara.

Bicho por su parte también había captado el olor a lobo. Todavía tenia el rabo dolorido y buscaba una justa venganza. Se puso en marcha sigilosamente siguiendo el rastro.

Jim se escondió en un rincón oscuro a la espera de que el leon blanco apareciese. Ya le oía acercarse pero de repente dejo de oír lo pasos del felino. Al cabo de unos minutos asomo la cabeza con precaución y vio como Bicho estaba introduciendo su enorme cuerpo por una pequeña ventana. Jim decidió acercarse a investigar.

EN EL INTERIOR DE LA DISCOTECA:

— ¡Hola Debbie!— saludó Milo con entusiasmo al ver a la pelirroja.

— Hola. Veo que hay mucho ambiente aquí. Y el decorado es magnifico. ¿De donde habéis sacado esas columnas? Parecen autenticas

— ¿Por qué no te acercas a la barra y le pides a Kamus que te invite? Dile que vas de mi parte— dijo Milo cambiando de tema.

Tras dejar a Debbie el caballero de Escorpio Milo se dirige hacia Shaina que esta sirviendo en una mesa. La para cuando la amazona de plata se dirige hacia la barra con el pedido.

—¿Qué tal va todo?— preguntó el caballero de oro.

— Quiero un aumento de sueldo— replicó Shaina— por daños físicos.

Por un momento Milo se quedó de piedra pero rápidamente reaccionó.

— ¿Daños físicos? Shaina por amor de dios, si ningún cliente te puede hacer daño, eres una amazona de plata.

— Pero me pellizcan el culo— le explicó ella—. No voy a poder sentarme en días.

El caballero de Escorpio estuvo a punto de echar a reír pero algo en la actitud de Shaina le dijo que no seria bueno para su salud.

— Lo hablamos mañana ¿de acuerdo?— dijo por fin Milo.

— No hay mucho que hablar, o me subes el sueldo o lo dejo. Y ahora perdona que tengo que ir a pedir unas copas.

Tras estas palabras Shaina se fue dejando a Milo desolado. ¿Por qué todos estaban empeñados en saquearle? No era justo. Shura puso en ese momento una canción con ritmos africanos. Como si eso fuera una señal de la trastienda salieron Jim y Bicho felices y contentos saltando en el aire y se plantaron en medio del pequeño coliseo que hacia las veces de escenario.

La reacción de los clientes no se hizo esperar. La gente empezó a gritar y a correr aterrorizados. Milo se llevo la mano a la cabeza. ¿Qué mas podía ocurrir esa noche?.

— ¡Jim, ven a jugar!— dijo Penril en tono jovial.

El lobo no se hizo de rogar y un instante después Penril se encontraba tirado en el suelo jugando con un lobo y un león que movían el rabo. Esto hizo que algunos dejasen de correr. Debbie fue la primera en romper el circulo. Se acerco hacia donde se encontraban lo tres y se puso a acariciar a Bicho quien ronroneo de placer. Poco a poco mas gente se fue acercando y al cabo de un rato casi había tortas por poder acariciar a los dos animales. Milo suspiro aliviado y se dirigió hacia la barra.

— Ponme un bloo...— miró a Kamus— una coca—cola.

— Por un momento pensé que esto se quedaba vacío— dijo Kamus sacando una lata y enfriándola en la mano.

— ¡No hagas eso delante de la gente!— grito Milo.

— Están muy ocupados jugando con Penril, Bicho y Jim— dijo Saga cansado.— ¿Cuándo cerramos esto?

— Sobre las cinco de la mañana. ¿no me dirás que ya estas cansado?— preguntó Maqui que llegaba con una bandeja.

— Pues si, lo estoy.— replicó Saga herido en su amor propio— Yo estoy preparado para luchar no para servir copas.

— Te estas haciendo mayor— replicó la amazona y sin dar tiempo al caballero de Géminis a protestar se fue con las bebidas que le habían encargado.

5:23 AM.

Los últimos clientes ya habían salido de la discoteca. Los caballeros dejaron las cosas organizadas para que al día siguiente no les costase tanto limpiar y se pusieron camino al santuario de Atenea.


	6. Sabado

SÁBADO 8:00 AM CASA DE TAURO

Un pequeño despertador empezó a sonar de manera estridente junto a la cama de Aldebaran. Este levantó la mano y lo chafó. Inmediatamente otro despertador empezó a sonar con más energía que el primero. El caballero de Tauro, sin abrir los ojos abrió el cajón de la mesilla y espachurró al inocente despertador. Luego sacó la mano del cajón y tiró los restos del primero al suelo. Finalmente un tercer despertador sonó desde el baño. Aldebaran no tuvo más remedio que levantarse para apagarlo y al poner los pies en el suelo pisó los restos del despertador número uno lo que hizo que se despertase del todo.

— ¡AY!— gritó saltando a la pata coja hacia el baño para apagar el despertador número tres que seguía sonando como si la vida le fuese en ello. Un manotazo silenció al insolente cacharro y Aldebaran se miró al espejo sin mucho interés. Suspiró desalentado. Las ojeras eran mucho peores de lo que imaginaba. Empezó a vestirse. Tocaba sesión de limpieza en la discoteca.

DISCOTECA EL SANTUARIO. UNA HORA MÁS TARDE

— Venga, con mas brío— decía Milo desde lo alto del escenario.

Todos los demás caballeros que estaban muy ocupados recogiendo vasos, barriendo y fregando le lanzaron una mirada asesina pero el caballero de escorpio los ignoró y siguió con la dura labor de dirigirlos.

— ¡Kamus! ¡Que te dejas un vaso!

El caballero de Acuario le lanzó una mirada congelada pero al igual que las anteriores no tuvo efecto así que decidió usar algo más drástico. Concentró su cosmos y una bola de nieve empezó a formarse delante de el. Hyoga miró a Kamus perplejo pero luego comprendió lo que quería hacer y empezó a imitarlo. Pronto los dos caballeros de los hielos tenían un arsenal de bolas de nieve que empezaron a lanzar a Milo. Este estaba distraído dirigiendo a Seiya y no vio venir las dos primeras que le impactaron directamente en la cara. Durante unos segundos, que fueron aprovechados por los demás caballeros para coger bolas de nieve del montón, Milo se quedó parado pero de repente se dio cuenta de lo que se le viene encima y salio pitando.

— ¡No huyas cobarde!— gritó Kamus lanzando una bola tras otra— ¡Ven aquí que te dejas una bola que iba dedicada a tu cara!— el caballero de acuarió tiro una bola de nieve hacia el caballero de escorpio quien ya estaba en la puerta de la discoteca. Milo la vio venir y se agachó raudo y veloz saliendo por la puerta casi a gatas.

Una vez fuera puso pies en polvorosa y salió a la velocidad de la luz hacia el santuario.

— Hay que ver como se pone la gente – murmuró el caballero de escorpio –. Si es que no saben apreciar lo que hago por ellos. Yo esforzándome en ayudarles y me recompensan con bolas de nieve. Y no se dan cuenta de que les va a tocar fregar toda el agua que se va a producir.

En la puerta se encontró con Nachi e Ichy que miraron a Milo intrigados.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?— preguntó el caballero del lobo— te hacíamos en la discoteca limpiando y en lugar de eso has vuelto empapado.

Milo puso su mejor expresión inocente y se encogió de hombros.

— Por alguna extraña razón los chicos han decidido que era mejor que me fuese a descansar— justificó el chico de pelo azul.

Los dos caballeros de bronce se miraron entre si escépticos pero la aguja escarlata es algo que impone respeto y lo dejaron pasar.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del santuario también hay sesión de limpieza.

— Y esto también es un trasto inútil— dijo Tatsumi sacando lo que parecía un trozo de piel sucio, mohoso y mal curtido.

— ¡POR AMOR DE DIOS SI ESO ES UN PLANO DE LA ERA DEL MITO!— gritó Docko al borde de un ataque de histeria.

— Lo podía haber adivinado por el olor— comentó Jabu desde el otro extremo de la habitación—. Tatsumi ¿Es imprescindible que nos pongamos a ordenar la biblioteca del santuario? Total, hace 250 años que nadie entra por aquí. No creo que unos 20 mas se vayan a notar.

Tatsumi le lanzó una mirada asesina a Jabu pero el caballero del bronce estaba envuelto por una nube de polvo que no le dejaba ver ni su mano así que la mirada del mayordomo no le afectó.

— Si, es necesario. La señorita Saori ha dicho que deseaba consultarla y no es bueno que entre en este sitio sin haberlo desinfectado primero. Creo que esto también se puede tirar— el hombre cogió un conjunto de hojas y las tiró al suelo ante la desesperación del caballero de libra.

— Esos eran los datos de los puntos místicos del planeta— susurró al borde de las lagrimas.

Tatsumi permaneció impasible ante la desesperación de Dockho y el fastidio de Jabu y siguió con su sesión de limpieza intensiva.

Mientras tanto Milo daba vueltas por el templo de escorpio pensando en una manera de promocionar la discoteca. Los escorpiones lo miraban intrigados. De repente el caballero de oro se detuvo y en su cara apareció una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Sera genial! Ahora solo tengo que decírselo a Saga...— murmuró.

En la discoteca todos habían terminado de limpiar el local y Kamus había decidido que contratar un servicio de limpieza tampoco les saldría tan caro.

Como si hubiese estado esperando ese momento Milo entró en el local con aire triunfal.

— ¿No has tenido suficientes bolas de nieve hoy?— preguntó Kamus malhumorado.

— ¡He tenido una idea!— dijo Milo sacando pecho.

— Hombre, es algo fuera de lo habitual pero tampoco hacia falta que bajases de propio para decírnoslo— replicó MM con cara de mala leche marca Ikki.

El caballero de escorpio se limitó a ignorarle.

— Veréis, estaba pensando en que deberíamos promocionar la discoteca de alguna manera— empezó a decir— y ya se cual es.

Todos los presentes en la sala lo miraron escépticos... las buenas ideas de Milo no siempre eran buenas para los demás.

— No se si os habéis dado cuenta que a esta discoteca vienen muchas chicas y la mayoría de ellas aparecen aquí por nosotros... bueno, realmente por mi pero alguna viene por vosotros— prosiguió el caballero de oro.

— Propongo que en lugar de Milo de Escorpio se le llame Milo el Modesto— susurró Shura en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que lo escuchasen todos.

Milo hizo oídos sordos al comentario del caballero de Capricornio.

— Así pues creo que seria una buena idea el explotar nuestro innegable atractivo y...

— Yo me niego a hacer un streptease— dijo MM (Nota de la autora: Aguafiestas)

—... Vaya, eso no se me había ocurrido— murmuró Milo frotándose la barbilla con aire pensativo— Bueno, a lo que iba. El principal implicado es Saga en ausencia de Shaka que es el barman.

Saga se puso pálido y miró a Milo con miedo.

— ¿Y que tengo que hacer?— preguntó suspicaz

— Oh, no te preocupes— le tranquilizó su colega—. Solo es una nueva manera de servir las bebidas.

ENFERMERÍA DEL SANTUARIO. UNA HORA MÁS TARDE

— Pues la verdad no entiendo porque te has puesto así— refunfuñó Milo sujetando una bolsa de hielo sobre su ojo que tenia un color morado oscuro—. Es una buena idea.

Saga le lanzó una mirada asesina.

— Pues a mi no me parece que servir las bebidas boca a boca sea una buena idea. ¿Tu sabes la de microbios que se pueden propagar así?

— El alcohol los matara— replicó Milo con una sonrisa totalmente convencido.

Kamus asintió con seguridad y preparó otra bolsa de hielo que le paso a Saga.

— Venga, Saga, piénsalo. Solo sera este fin de semana y una vez que tu lo hayas echo Shaka no se podrá negar. Y no me dirás que no te apetece ver a Shaka en ese trance— Milo sonrió malevolamente y Saga le imitó.

EN LA BIBLIOTECA DEL SANTUARIO ENTRE TONELADAS DE POLVO

— ¡Esto es una labor imposible!— dijo Jabu al borde de un ataque de histeria.— ¡Quiero irme de aquí! ¡Voy a desarrollar asma! ¡y voy a tener polvo hasta en el...!

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?— dijo Saori entrando de repente en la biblioteca— ¿Qué decías Jabu?

— ¿Yo?— Sonrisa nerviosa del caballero del unicornio— Nada, nada sagrada Atenea.

— ¡Señorita Saori! ¡Todavía no hemos terminado de limpiar!— dijo Tatsumi agitando los brazos nervioso y levantando por ello una polvareda impresionante.

— Ya me he dado cuenta de ello— replicó Saori sacando un pañuelo y poniéndoselo delante de la boca— ¿Y a qué viene este repentino afán por el orden?

— No podíais entrar en esta biblioteca— Dijo Tatsumi como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo—. Podríais coger cualquier cosa.

— Claro, y a nosotros que nos zurzan— murmuró Jabu por lo bajines.

Saori puso cara de no haber oído nada.

— Tatsumi, yo solo quería una novela rosa no pasar revista a toda la biblioteca. Ahora mismo sal de aquí y preparame la merienda— Tras estas palabras la diosa salio de la sala dejando a Tatsumi con un caballero muy enfadado.

— La señorita Saori ha dicho que tengo que ir a prepararle la merienda— dijo el mayordomo acercándose rápidamente hacia la puerta.

— ¡ESPERA QUE TE PILLE!— gritó Jabu lanzándose al cuello del mayordomo quien obviamente no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

— Dooo Dooo Dochko – dijo como pudo Tatsumi— Ayuuuudaaaaaa

Pero Dockho no respondió.

— El plano sniff, los lugares sagrados sniff, los planos de los pasillos que llevan a la casa de las amazonas sniff

En eso Jabu dejo de estrangular a Tatsumi.

— ¿Has dicho los planos de los pasillos que llevan a las casas de las amazonas?

— Si, sniff

Jabu se abalanzó sobre la bolsa de basura lo que Tatsumi aprovecho para huir.

En la casa de Tauro se encuentran reunidos todos los caballeros que trabajan en la discoteca.

— Lo que no comprendo es porque nos hemos tenido que reunir en mi casa— protestó el caballero de Tauro—. Me lo estáis llenando todo de pintura

Efectivamente así era. Los caballeros se encontraban haciendo carteles en el suelo de la casa de Tauro con bastante torpeza. El suelo normalmente blanco ahora es multicolor.

— Es que la tuya es la que mas abajo esta porque la de Mu no cuenta que esta enfermo— replicó Milo dando los últimos toques a un cartel

— Espero que luego me ayudéis a limpiar— dijo Aldebaran

Ante esta frase los caballeros desaparecieron dejando solo a Aldebaran con las manchas de pintura.

— ... me lo tenia que haber imaginado...

DISCOTECA EL SANTUARIO UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE

En la puerta podemos ver un gran cartel con un dibujo de Saga besando apasionadamente a una chica. Debajo pone

"Prueba nuestros chupitos (Bebida en unos vasitos pequeños para quienes no lo sepan) especiales: No te arrepentiras"

Un grupo de chicas mira atentamente el cartel.

— Quizás no haya sido tan malo que nos hayamos quedado tiradas en este pueblo miserable— dijo una morena peinada con una trenza.

— ¡ENTREMOS DE UNA VEZ!— dijo una chica pelirroja y ojos verdes saltando de impaciencia en la puerta.

El grupo se dirige en tropel hacia la puerta donde se encuentran a un MM con cara de cabreo.

— Hola guapo ¿Tu también sirves chupitos?— preguntó una chica de pelo corto y rizado.

— NO— replicó MM seco y cortante. Sin embargo esta respuesta tan amable no amilano a la chica

— ¿No te han dicho que al turismo una sonrisa? Pues yo soy turista así que quiero una sonrisa muy grande.

— ¿Y a ti no te han dicho que los porteros de discotecas tenemos que poner cara de mala ostia?

Viendo que el dialogo parecía ir para largo las demás chicas entraron en el local.

— Bienvenidos a la Discoteca el santuario— dijo Milo acercándose al grupo de chicas.

— Hola— respondieron las chicas todas a una.

— Espero que disfrutéis de la noche— dijo Milo dándose la vuelta

La pelirroja no pudo evitar la tentación.

— ¡DIOS QUE CULO! ¡No me resisto!– exclamó en su idioma natal dándole una palmada a esa parte donde la espalda pierde su digno nombre.

Milo se giró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— Muchas gracias por considerar que tengo un culo increíble. Si me disculpáis ...

Milo se retiró dejando a las chicas en un estado próximo a la catatonia.

— Aioros— dijo el caballero de Escorpio acercándose a una mesa donde estaba el caballero de leo

— ¿Si?

— Ahí hay unas chicas muy agradables. Anda, buscales una mesa.

Aioros asintió y se acerco al grupo de chicas mientras Milo pensaba si había hecho bien en si había hecho no avisándole de que su trasero corría el riesgo de ser palmeado. Decidió que si y se acercó hacia la barra donde Saga no para de servir "chupitos" especiales.

El caballero de géminis terminó de servir un chupito y se acercó a Milo.

— Oye, yo necesito un descanso. No me dejan tiempo ni para respirar... necesito un sustituto— dijo en tono lastimero.

— ¿Y donde esta Kanon?— preguntó Milo.

— No se dejo engañar— lloriqueó Saga.

Milo consideró un momento las posibles opciones. Miró a su alrededor en busca de un caballero que pudiese hacer de barman. Pero estos ya conocían bastante bien al caballero de escorpio y desaparecieron por arte de magia. Finalmente tomo una decisión.

— Kamus sal de debajo de la barra y sustituye un rato a Saga— dijo muy serio.

Desde el fondo de la barra se oyó la voz de Kamus.

— Y una mierda. Yo bastante hago con estar haciendo de barman en sustitución de Shacka. Dedicate tu a dar besos.

Milo se agachó y miró fijamente a Kamus que estaba todo encogido entre los barriles de cerveza.

— Si yo lo hago por ti. Hace mucho tiempo que no besas a una chica y sino se te olvidara— explicó Milo con su tono más persuasivo.

— No se me va a olvidar y preferiría escoger yo a quien tengo que besar— replicó Kamus sin dejarse engañar.

El caballero de escorpio suspiró desalentado. Iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba... tendría que recurrir a su técnica infalible.

— Lo que pasa es que eres un gallina.

— ¿Un gallina por no querer ser besado por medio pueblo? Milo... creo que te has tomado algo que te ha sentado mal.

Mucho más difícil... de hecho parecía misión imposible. Suspiró una vez maás. El no quería pero...

— Vale, ya lo haré yo pero luego no quiero quejas si el buzón de la discoteca se llena de cartas de amor para mi

— ... – respuesta unánime de Saga y Kamus.

Milo se arremangó la camisa y se acercó a una chica pequeña, de pelo rizado y con gafas que esperaba pacientemente en la barra.

— ¿Qué chupito quieres?— preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Kamus asomó la cabeza de entre los barriles de cerveza para asegurarse de que Milo cumplía lo dicho.

La chica se ajusto las gafas.

— Pues la verdad es que yo solo quería una coca cola— replicó ella.

Milo miró de refilon a Saga y Kamus quienes seguían sin creerse que el caballero de oro se metiese de lleno en el fregado.

— Bueno, por ser tu una coca cola especial— tras decir esto el caballero se bebió un chupito de coca cola para después acercarse a la chica y besarla apasionadamente.

Kamus, Saga y las amigas de la chica se los quedaron mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Cuando terminó la chica se quedo en estado catatónico, Milo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el resto de la discoteca en un silencio sepulcral. Pero eso no duro mucho.

— ¡YO TAMBIEN QUIEROOOOO!— gritaron un montón de chicas abalanzandose sobre la barra.

MIENTRAS EN LA PUERTA DE LA DISCOTECA:

— No me pienso soltar de tu brazo hasta que no me sonrías— dijo la chica morena colgada del brazo de MM que ya no sabia donde meterse. – Y que brazo...

UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE.

— No, de verdad, ya no se sirven más chupitos. Es hora de cerrar— explicaba Kamus pacientemente a la chica pelirroja quien por fin se había conseguido acercar a la barra.

— ¡PERO YO QUIERO! ¡ME HA COSTADO MUCHO LLEGAR HASTA LA BARRA Y UNA TONTERIA COMO QUE SE VAYA A CERRAR NO ME DETENDRA! ¡Y POR QUÉ YO NO Y ELLA SI!— dijo histérica señalando a Saga que estaba "sirviendo" el ultimo chupito a la chica de la trenza.

— Pero es que el ya no esta en condiciones de servir nada más— replico Kamus señalando a Milo. Este estaba tirado en un rincón con cara de idiota y los labios enrojecidos.

Una de sus amigas se acercó.

— Venga, dejalo. Tenemos que ir al hotel que dentro de una hora nos vamos.

— Pero no es justo, sniff. Yo quería sniff...

— Si, ya se que no es justo. Anda vamos.

Kamus suspiro aliviado y miro la discoteca. Hecha un desastre de nuevo...

EN LA ENTRADA DE LA DISCOTECA:

—¡Tira más fuerte!— gritaba la pelirroja agarrando de la cintura a la chica del pelo corto quien seguía amarrada al brazo de MM.

— ¡¿Y QUE CREES QUE HAGO?— replico la morena de gafas tirando con fuerza de la primera.

— ¡QUE YO NO ME VOY HASTA QUE NO ME SONRIA!— explicaba a gritos la causante de todo este alboroto mientras MM empezaba a temer por la integridad de su brazo.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Este capítulo fue el último que escribí hace un montón de años. Entonces formaba parte de una lista de fanfics en castellano y gracias a la gente de alli conseguí terminarlo. Las chicas que asaltan la discoteca era un guiño a las participantes de la lista. La idea de los chupitos se la debo a Vanessa que me comentó que esta manera tan particular de servir bebidas se da en un bar de Madrid


	7. Domingo

Y el séptimo día la autora descansó.

Fin.

... Vale, no me miréis así. Ya lo continuo.

DOMINGO TEMPLO DE CÁNCER 5:47 AM

Máscara de Muerte salió del templo refunfuñando. Había cometido el error de mirarse al espejo antes de salir para el trabajo y se había dado cuenta de las ojeras que gastaba. Con esas pintas era normal que no pudiese imponer el respeto necesario a esa forense del demonio con la que trabajaba. Parecía un fantasma o algo del estilo.

Estaba claro que iba a tener que dejar alguno de los trabajos. Entre la morgue, las guardias del templo, las fiestas idiotas de la reencarnación de Atenea y el trabajo en la discoteca esta semana había dormido más bien poco.

TEMPLO DE ESCORPIO 8:13 AM

La luz entraba por la ventana del dormitorio dando a Milo directamente en la cara. El caballero de escorpio ya había probado las diferentes técnicas que se emplean en estos casos como taparse con las sabanas hasta arriba (Error: sábanas demasiado finas), taparse la cabeza con la almohada (Error: riesgo de achicharramiento) y cubrirse los ojos con el brazo (Error: postura no habitual; dificultades para dormir, posibilidad de un calambre). Finalmente no tuvo más remedio que rendirse a la evidencia: el levantarse de la cama era la única opción posible.

Así pues Milo se tiró de la cama y se arrastró hasta la ducha.

Veinte minutos más tarde el caballero de escorpio se encontraba delante de la puerta del templo de acuario. Una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro... y desapareció rápidamente por el dolor de la irritación de la boca. La hora de la venganza había llegado.

TEMPLO DE ACUARIO DORMITORIO DE KAMUS 8:54 AM

El caballero de acuario soñaba feliz. De repente algo terriblemente pesado cayó sobre su estomago. Como es de imaginar Kamus despertó con un aullido estremecedor que casi dejo sordo al peso que había caído sobre su estomago, más conocido como Milo de escorpio.

— hmmmff— intentó decir Kamus.

Milo, comprensivo, se quito de encima del estomago de su amigo con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

— Deberíamos bajar al pueblo para ver que tal trabaja el nuevo servicio de limpieza.— Comento el caballero de escorpio.

Kamus todavía estaba intentando recuperar el aliento pero tuvo fuerzas suficientes para lanzar una mirada asesina a Milo.

DISCOTECA EL SANTUARIO 9:36 AM

Kamus y Milo miraban intrigados un cubo que estaba al lado de la barra.

— Estoy casi seguro que eso no es de la señora de la limpieza— comento Kamus.— Es demasiado pequeño para que quepa la fregona.

— Y ademas tiene unas asas extrañas— comentó Milo— Normalmente los cubos de fregar no tienen dos asas... creo que se lo vi a esas chicas tan entusiastas que vinieron ayer.

Los dos caballeros seguían intentando averiguar el propósito del extraño cubo cuando oyeron un grito aterrador, de esos que hielan la sangre y te ponen los pelos de punta, en el cuarto de baño. Salieron corriendo y chocaron con la señora de la limpieza que iba corriendo despavorida.

—¡Me largo! ¡No vuelvo!— gritó mientras salia a la calle a toda velocidad.

Los dos caballeros de oro se miraron entre si. Asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el baño convocando el cosmos por si había una nueva amenaza para Atenea.

Cuando llegaron allí lo primero que vieron fue el cubo de la fregona volcado en el suelo, toda el agua esparcida en el cuarto de baño al igual que el detergente de la botella que había al lado. Y encima del palo de la fregona había un escorpión enorme que, si hubiese sido posible, parecía arrepentido.

Milo se acercó emocionado.

—¡Rigoberto! ¡Pensaba que habías muerto! ¡Ven con papa!— dijo mientras se agachaba hacia el escorpión.

El arácnido obedeció y ando con tranquilidad hacia la mano que Milo tenia extendida. De allí trepó por el brazo hasta llegar al hombro donde se acomodó.

El caballero de escorpio se volvió hacia Kamus que le miraba con cara de malas pulgas.

—Pensaba que había muerto— le explicó Milo emocionado a su amigo. Al no recibir respuesta de Kamus parpadeó extrañado. —¿Qué pasa?

—Lo que pasa es que gracias a tu escorpión nos hemos vuelto a quedar sin servicio de limpieza.

Milo miró el baño, que la señora de la limpieza no había llegado a empezar. Sin mediar palabra se dirigió hacia la puerta con seguridad.

—¿Donde crees que vas?— preguntó Kamus con un tono del que cualquier madre estaría orgullosa.

—A dejar a Rigorberto en casa— respondió Milo mientras seguía avanzando hacia la puerta.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando Kamus le agarró del brazo.

—Tu no puedes salir hasta que no termines de limpiar— sentenció— Rigoberto lleva aquí varios días, unas horas más no le harán daño.

Kamus se agachó, recogió la fregona y se la puso a Milo en la mano.

—Ve limpiando este baño mientras yo limpio el otro. ¡Y ni se te ocurra salir de allí hasta que este reluciente!— exclamó mientras salia por la puerta.

Milo se quedó en el baño con una fregona en la mano, un escorpión en el hombro y cara de desesperación.

RESIDENCIA DE LAS AMAZONAS 12:35 AM

Marin entró en la salita de descanso que tenían las amazonas. Era una habitación chiquitina, sin ventanas y quizás un poco claustrofóbica pero era el único lugar donde las amazonas podían quitarse la máscara con seguridad.

—Hola Marin— saludó Shaina que estaba sentada en un sillón mientras tenia los dedos de las manos metidos en un bol con agua.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó Marin sentándose en el sillón de al lado.

—La manicura. De servir las copas ayer se me descascarillo el esmalte y me las estoy retocando. Estoy pensando en cambiar el color del esmalte, ya estoy un poco aburrida del morado. Tal vez verde a juego con mi pelo...

—... ¿No crees que es un poco frívolo?— preguntó la amazona del aguila

—Hum... tal vez tienes razón. Seguiremos con el morado, disimula la sangre mejor que el verde.

— …

TANATORIO 14:00

— MM, antes de irte pasate por el despacho— dijo Debbie

Máscara de muerte, que ya estaba a punto de salir por la puerta pensando en la siesta que se iba a echar, dio medía vuelta. Tras las discusiones que habían tenido durante toda la semana lo más probable es que lo despidieran. Humm no estaba mal, no tendría que aguantar más la pelirroja. Era una pena por lo de dejar de estar entre cadáveres pero no se podía tener todo en esta vida.

El caballero de cáncer entró en el despacho donde el jefe estaba en una esquina haciendo como que archivaba algo. Debbie le dio unos papeles nada más entrar.

—¿Qué es esto?— preguntó Máscara de Muerte

— Los papeles para que te apuntes al acceso a la universidad.— le respondió la forense— No tienes ni idea de vocabulario técnico y ers un autentico desastre si la muerte es por causas naturales. A pesar de eso eres bueno con los cadáveres, tienes un sexto sentido para averiguar la causa de la muerte cuando ha habido violencia por medio y creo que serias un forense muy bueno si te sacases la carrera.

El caballero de cáncer se quedo mirando los papeles con cara de poker.

—¿Qué haces aquí con cara de pazguato?— le espetó Debbie— ¡Largate de una vez para que podamos cerrar e irnos a casa!

Por una vez la pelirroja tenia razón así que Máscara de Muerte decidió no discutir e irse a su casa a dormir.

COMEDOR DEL SANTUARIO 15:27

Los caballeros se encontraban en el comedor terminando el postre y hablando tranquilamente de sus cosas cuando Saori se puso en pie. Todos callaron, cuando Atenea hacia eso era para hacer algún anuncio importante.

— Guardianes de Atenea— empezó a decir— tras ver que esta semana tenemos 3 caballeros enfermos he decidido que vamos a hacer una campaña de vacunación en el santuario.

—¿Qué?— exclamaron varios caballeros

— Si, estas bajas se podan haber evitado si estuvieseis vacunados así que vamos a solucionarlo. Empezaremos hoy. Tatsumi ha colgado en la puerta la lista de turnos para que vayáis pasando por la enfermería.

Tras el anuncio Saori salió de la habitación. Los caballeros se miraron entre si y como si fuesen un solo hombre se levantaron y fueron a toda velocidad hacia la puerta. Sin embargo hubo un caballero que no se detuvo en la puerta sino que con sigilo y disimulo siguió avanzando por el pasillo.

Mientras tanto Seiya a base de empujones, codazos y algún que otro pisotón llego a la puerta y miró la lista.

—¡Hyoga, nos toca los primeros! ¿Vamos?— preguntó Seiya— ¿Hyoga? ¿Donde estas?

El caballero de pegaso miró alrededor buscando a su amigo y le vio moverse sigilosamente por el pasillo

—¿Hyoga, dónde vas?— preguntó Seiya a voz en grito— ¡Nos toca los primeros y la enfermería esta en dirección contraria!

El caballero del cisne se quedo paralizado en mitad del pasillo al oír el grito de Seiya. Se giró muy despacio y con una falsa y tímida sonrisa dijo

— Tengo que ir al baño, ahora iré.

Tras lo cual aceleró y se encerró en el baño ante la mirada atónita de todo el personal del santuario

TEMPLO DE TAURO 16:54

Aldebaran estaba aburrido. Normalmente por las tarde quedaba con Mu y jugaban alguna partida de ajedrez o algo del estilo pero Mu estaba enfermo. No tenia ningún libro interesante para leer y la conexión a internet se había vuelto a caer. Si hubiese manera de traer a un instalador al santuario podrían tener una conexión decente en lugar de intentar robar el wifi a los vecinos mas cercanos, cosa que no solía funcionar por lo que estaban sin conexión la mayor parte del tiempo.

Finalmente decidió ir al coliseo a ver si encontraba a alguien con quien entrenar.

CUARTO DE BAÑO 17:00

— Hyoga sal del baño— dijo Seiya con tono cansado

— No— respondió este.

— Llevamos así toda la tarde— argumentó Seiya— Ya me han vacunado y te toca a ti.

— No quiero— replico Hyoga

— Solo es un pinchacito de nada— argumentó Seiya— Eres un caballero de Atenea, has luchado contra caballeros de oro, guerreros divinos, dioses. No puedes tener miedo de una agujita de nada.

— Ja— replicó el caballero del cisne – Como se nota que no fuiste tu el que se enfrentó a Milo y la aguja escarlata.

Seiya suspiró desalentado.

COLISEO DEL SANTUARIO 17:35

Aldebaran miró a su alrededor desalentado. Nadie parecía tener ganas de entrenar con el. Vale que fuese un caballero de oro pero tenia derecho a entrenar como cualquier otro.

Cuando ya se disponía a irse de nuevo al templo de Tauro Nachi se le acercó. Aldebaran le miró esperanzado.

— Perdona— empezó a decir el caballero de bronce— el otro día, en la fiesta que dio Saori te pusiste a bailar samba.

Aldebaran asintió enarcando una ceja intrigado.

— Si no es mucha molestia ¿te importaría enseñarme?— preguntó Nachi.

El caballero de oro miró a Nachi extrañado.

—¿Y por qué quieres aprender?— preguntó Aldebaran.

— Porque también quiero ser el terror de las nenas, como tu el otro día en la fiesta— respondió Nachi con brillitos en los ojos.

Aldebaran parpadeó sorprendido. No pensaba que podría oír esa frase en algún sitio fuera de una película y mucho menos dirigida a el...

Tras pensarlo durante unos minutos decidió responder al caballero del lobo que lo miraba esperanzado.

— De acuerdo. Total, no tenia nada mejor que hacer...

ENTRADA DEL SANTUARIO 19:57

Ban y Misty estaban haciendo guardia. Oyeron unos pasos en el camino y se pusieron en guardia. Cuando vieron que eran Kamus y Milo se relajaron. Cuando estuvieron más cerca vieron que parecía que les habían pegado una paliza. Estaban despeinados, llenos de pequeños cortes y bastante sucios. Al llegar a la entrada se dieron cuenta que también olían bastante mal.

Los dos caballeros de guardia se miraron entre sí. Finalmente Misty se decidió a preguntar

—¿Qué os ha pasado?

Kamus y Milo le lanzaron una mirada asesina a Misty que decidió en ese mismo momento que tampoco era tan importante saber que les había pasado. Los dos caballeros de oro entraron y se dirigieron hacia sus casas sin decir ni una palabra.

CUARTO DE BAÑO 21:19

—Hyoga, deberías salir ya— siguió insistiendo Seiya— Ya se han terminado los turnos de vacunación de hoy y estoy seguro que el baño es bastante incómodo para dormir.

—Seguro que es una trampa- respondió Hyoga.

Seiya puso los ojos en blanco y miro al techo. Solo quedaban 10 minutos para cenar, su deber como amigo le obligaba a sacar a Hyoga del baño pero tenia hambre... era un dilema importante.

Kamus paso al lado de Seiya con cara de pocos amigos. Se paró y lo miró extrañado.

—¿Qué haces sentado al lado de la puerta del baño? ¿Se ha encerrado Afrodita para retocarse el maquillaje?

Seiya negó con la cabeza.

—Hyoga se ha encerrado en el cuarto de baño y no quiere salir.

Kamus enarcó una ceja extrañado.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué se ha encerrado en el baño?

—Saori ha dispuesto que todos nos vacunemos para evitar más bajas como las de Mu, Aioras y Shaka. Y resulta que Hyoga, después del enfrentamiento con Milo le tiene miedo a las agujas.

Kamus puso cara de circunstancias.

—¿Me estas diciendo que mi discípulo tiene miedo a una pequeña agujita?

Seiya iba a argumentar que realmente Hyoga no era su discípulo sino el de Crystal pero viendo la expresión de Kamus decidió dejar esos insignificantes detalles para otra ocasión.

El caballero de acuario se acercó a la puerta del baño apartando a Seiya.

—¿Hyoga?

—¿Kamus?—respondió el caballero de bronce extrañado.

—¿Se puede saber que haces encerrado en el baño?— preguntó Kamus con un tono engañosamente dulce.

—No quiero que me vacunen— respondió Hyoga

Kamus cerró los ojos y tomo aire.

—Hyoga del cisne o sales ahora mismo de ahí o entro y te saco de las orejas- amenazó muy serio.

Tras unos segundos de silencio la puerta del baño se abrió y el caballero de bronce salió del baño. Seiya parpadeó incrédulo.

—¡Si lo llego a saber te amenazo yo!— protestó.

Kamus le lanzó una mirada asesina a Seiya quien se apresuró a callar. Luego miró a Hyoga muy serio.

—Mañana tu y yo iremos que nos vacunen. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Hyoga asintió compungido y los tres se dirigieron hacia el comedor.

Tomaron asiento. Al poco tiempo entró Aldebaran seguido de un montón de caballeros que le miraban con adoración.

Hyoga y Kamus miraron a Seiya pidiéndole una explicación pero este solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

Los restantes caballeros fueron entrando y tomando asiento. Finalmente llegó Atenea y empezaron a cenar. Cosa rara no sucedió nada digno de mención durante la cena.

Una vez terminada la cena los caballeros se dispusieron a salir hacia sus casas a descansar.

—¡Eh, escorpio!— gritó Máscara de muerte cuando estaban empezando a bajar las escaleras.

Milo se giró.

—Dime

—Que dimito de portero de la discoteca— le dijo el caballero de cancer mientras se iba hacia su casa.

Milo abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido.

—peroperopero... ¿por qué?— preguntó paralizado en su sitio

Máscara de muerte no se molesto en responder y siguió bajando las escaleras dejando al caballero de escorpio con la duda. Milo dejo caer los hombros abatido y se fue hacia su casa esperando que la semana que viene fuese mejor.

FIN

Notas finales: ¡Por fin termine esta historia! Cuando la empece, hace muchos muchos años nunca tuve intención de escribir el domingo pero cuando escribí las lineas finales del _Y el séptimo día la autora descanso_ mi hermana Bárbara, beta reader favorita, casi me mata. Así que tenia que escribir un día más. Pero hubo varios problemas. El primero y más importante es que no tenia ni idea de que contar en el ultimo día. Hice varios borradores pero ningún termino de cuajar. Luego tuve varios problemas personales y la inspiración simplemente desapareció. Lo intente retomar con el tiempo pero había cambiado mucho y no conseguía pillar el puntillo de nuevo a la historia.

Finalmente decidí pillar el toro por los cuernos y terminarlos si o si. Se lo debía a la gente que se quedo a mitad hace mucho tiempo y aunque el capitulo no me acaba de convencer y creo que se nota mucho la diferencia con los anteriores aquí tenéis, por fin, el último día de Semana en el Santuario.


End file.
